Another Thief?
by suki-megane
Summary: [COMPLETE!] A new student appears at Daisuke's and Satoshi's school. She seems like a typical girl, but she's a theif, just like Dark. Will this new character turn things upside down? Maybe for Satoshi! [Chapter 14 is up]
1. A Surprising Visitor

Hey all, this is a letter to the readers. I know that this is in the anime section, but I've only read the mangas so far. And I'm still reading them, but that doesn't stop me making a fic about them!

Disclaimer: I don't own DNAngel or any characters in there (but I wish I did! )

Chapter 1: A Surprising Visitor

The bell rang at the Azumano Middle School, so everyone went to their classes. As usual, Daisuke was under the weather about Risa dumping him, Risa was feeling sorry for Daisuke FOR dumping him, and Riku was still pondering about if she like Daisuke or not. Takeshi didn't do his homework so he asked Daisuke, and Satoshi was keeping an eye out for Daisuke.

It was a week before St. White's Day and the Festival Committee was already getting things ready for the St. White's Day Festival. It was lunch, and Satoshi ate his bread and walked around the school.

The hallway was empty and Satoshi heard footsteps in the next hall. He paid no attention to it. The sound got closer, and he stopped at the corner; but when he did, the person bumped into Satoshi. It was a girl, she had long bangs in the front of her hair and the back part was as long as her neck, and she was wearing the school's uniform. She was carrying boxes so she didn't know where she was going. The boxes fell over and her whole body fell on Satoshi.

"Aah..."the girl stuttered.

She lifted her upper body with her arm, and she was rubbing her head with the other. She opened her eyes and gasped to see that she was on top of somebody. Satoshi was starting at her the whole time.

"Oh! Oh! I'm so so so so sorry!!! I didn't know where I was going, and I had a lot of things on my mind," she said rather hastily while picking up the boxes filled with silver tinsel (luckily for her, none of the tinsel spilled on the ground).

"It's okay," he replied while getting up.

When she was done picking up the boxes, she noticed Satoshi's glasses were near her feet. She picked that up and held out her hand for him to grab,

"Here you go,"

"...Thanks."

Satoshi grabbed the glasses from her hand and put them on his face. While doing so, she was staring at him; he looked up and saw.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked.

"You look familiar...are you in my class?"

"Probably."

"My name is Kazuko. Kazuko Barero. I'm new here, I was enrolled here from the beginning of school."

"...Satoshi Hiwatari."

"...Satoshi...yeah! I heard that name! You ARE in my class, boy, your very popular amongst a lot of the girls."

"I guess so, but I have no time for them."

"I see. Well, nice to meet you Satoshi," she was saying while walking away.

Satoshi said nothing and continued his stroll around the school.

------------------------------------------------------------------

After school came and the Festival Committee had a meeting. They did their jobs, and then they went home. Daisuke was about to walk out of the school once he heard his name being called.

"Um...are you Daisuke?" Kazuko asked.

Daisuke looked back to see who was calling him, "Um...H-Hello."

"I don't know if you know me or not, bit I'm new in your class, and I'm also on the Festival Committee. My name's Kazuko Barero."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Daisuke Niwa."

They continued their walk down the street.

"Daisuke, I was just wondering."

"Yes?"

"I just met Satoshi Hiwatari and I've seen him hang out with you lately. Can you tell me what kind of person he is?"

"Uhh..." was the only thing that came out of his mouth.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I'm just curious on why other girls are attracted to him."

"Well, even though he's been hanging out with me, I hardly know anything about him. I don't want to tell her that he's trying to catch my other self, not that I want to tell her that I'm Dark," Daisuke thought, "Well, umm...he's very quiet...and...he...uh...well, that's all I could think of."

"Oh. No wonder girls like him."

"Hm? How do they?"

"Well, first of all, he's very good looking, and second, he's very mysterious. They hardly know anything about him."

"They really think that?"

"Well, that's what I think. That's what made me interested in him. I think all the girls like him because of his good looks."

"Kazuko! I need help on something," yelled Riku.

Kazuko looked back to see Riku holding bundles of paper. Daisuke thought he was going to transform so he hastily said to Kazuko, "I have to go now, bye!" and ran away.

"Was that, Daisuke you were just talking to?"

"Yeah, I just met him. I just wanted to ask him some questions. That's all. So, what is it that you want me to do? I can't stay long, I have errands to run."

"It's not that long to work on, I just need help on making this banner."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was night, and the police received another note from Dark.

"We're here at the Museum of Famous Jewelry. Here, we received another message that the Infamous Thief Dark's next target is the Crown on Avalice," said the reporter, "The time is almost here."

Kazuko was standing on the roof of a building observing the group of people around the museum and the reporter with the camera crew. Kazuko had a white t-shirt on with dark green sleeves. He also wore baggy dark green Capri's that stopped in the bottom of her knee and there were strings coming out of the sides of the ends; she wore black gloves.

"Hm...It seems that they're keeping an eye out for that Dark person. It won't hurt to show my face, would it?" she thought.

She jumped off the 3-story building and landed on the ground.

"Now, time to get that crown."

She stood up and ran to the side of the group of people. She was almost at the entrance of the museum, but one of the guards restrained her.

"I'm sorry miss, but I can't let you pass through."

"Oh, sorry about that, I was just here to see if there were any cute guards around here. You seem to be the only one," she was saying trying to put on her charm.

The guard hesitated and blushed.

"Uh...Uhm...N-Now's not the time or the place to do...t-that."

"Oh really? Okay then, I just want to see somebody who's in there."

"B-But you just said-"

Kazuko jumped over the police line and ran past the guard.

"Hey! Stop her!"

The guards in the front of the door attempted to catch her, but failed, and she made her way inside the museum.

"Inspector Saehara!" yelled a guard.

"What is it?"

"Someone's breeching though our defenses."

"Is it Dark?"

"No..." a guard said looking at the monitors, "It's...a woman!"

"She's taken the Crown of Avalice!"

"I'll take care of this," Satoshi said.

Kazuko made her way through the museum until someone from above caught her and pinned her to the ground. The crown slipped away from her hands. It was Dark, and he had his hands cuffed around her arms on the floor. Dark was kneeling on top of her.

"Ah, the Art Thief Dark," Kazuko said.

He looked at the crown that was a distance away from them.

"It seems that you were going to take what I was going to steal."

"I've an interest in art as well. Not only you can get through these defenses."

"Heh, you won't give it back so easily, will you?"

"Why should I?"

"...Good point. If you don't give that to me, I'll have to take it by force," he said moving his face closer to hers.

"Try me."

"Hmph."

Dark still had her pinned to the ground and kissed her.

Satoshi wandered around the museum and then found the woman they were talking about. He couldn't figure out who the woman was, but he knew the person she was kissing.

"Dark..." Satoshi said interrupting their kiss.

Dark pulled away from the kiss, took the crown from the ground and flew away on wiz's wings. Kazuko was a little angry that Satoshi did that (She was thinking, "Damn it!")

Kazuko got up to her feet and turned away to run, but Satoshi grabbed her arm, and pinned her against the wall. (Boy, she's getting pinned everywhere. P) Satoshi examined her face.

"You're that classmate..."

"Oh, it's Satoshi, is it not?"

"What are you doing her in a place like this?"

"Why, looking at the art of course."

"You were here to steal the Crown of Avalice, weren't you?"

"So glad that you noticed. You see, if you didn't recognize yet, I happen to be an art thief too. But I know why you can't catch me, and it's a simple answer too."

"........."

"I'll take my leave now, and one more thing. If you noticed, I got through too, so don't worry about me sneaking past the guards, not that you will."

Dark was flying through the air and then he stood on top of a statue.

"Hey Daisuke, it looks like we have some competition," Dark said.

"You know what, I think that woman is in my class, she's new this year."

"Hm...that's interesting," he said with a grin.

"Dark, what are you thinking!?"

"I think I'm gonna have fun with her. What's her name?"

"Dark, I beg you! Don't do this!"

"All I'm asking is her name."

"......Kazuko."

"Ah, Kazuko...we will meet yet again, to see who's the better thief."

And that's when the competition was on between Dark and Kazuko.

The next day at school, once Kazuko came through the door, Satoshi looked at her. She saw him, smiled, and went to her seat, which were 3 seats to the right of Satoshi.

"It's a nice day today, isn't it Satoshi?" Kazuko asked.

He glared at her, but she just kept on smirking.

"I'm onto you, Kazuko," Satoshi thought.

At lunch, she was walking around the school and Satoshi was following her. Other girls were following Satoshi being half curious and half jealous about him watching her. At one time, she stopped in her tracks and Satoshi did as well.

"Satoshi, why are you following me?" Kazuko asked.

"......Why AM I following her?" Satoshi thought, "That event last night, why did you let yourself get noticed?"

She looked back, "You have a crowd. We need to talk somewhere where it's only the two of us. Keep up with me if you can."

She sprinted through the hallway and Satoshi was trying to keep up with her.

"SATOSHI!" the girls were yelling.

"Ah! Could the one he's following now be his girlfriend?" one of them thought.

"No no no no!! This can't be!"

Kazuko ran up to the top of the roof of the school.

"So, you're actually a fast runner," she said.

"(pant pant)Now...you must...answer my question...(stops panting) Why did you let your self get noticed?"

"Easy, I wanted to get noticed. Dark's been famous for being an art thief for 400 years. I want to start a new life; I don't care if I get noticed...only if I don't get caught. Basically, I wanted to get noticed because of the thrill of getting away."

"It's seems that you just WANT to get famous."

"That might be...but I like new thrills, new challenges, and new places."

"New places...?"

"Yes, I've been to many different cities here, you have a problem?"

"Hmph...it all comes down to you just trying to get away from the law."

He jumped to Kazuko, took her arm and twisted it behind her back, he took the other arm and did the same thing, and then he handcuffed her. She was kneeling on the ground while he was putting pressure on her arms.

"What the hell!?" she thought.

"I am the commander of the special forces to catch Dark. It doesn't mean that he's the only one I could catch, if that's what you were thinking last night."

"Why didn't you arrest me then?"

"........."

"Satoshi...let's make a deal."

"......What..."

"With me around, it's easier for you to catch Dark. I know that from last night...and another thing, I won't give up stealing, but he'll chase me to get the artifact from me. Oh and, I'll even try to get those girls away from you. I know you've been trying to ignore them...it's an offer that you can't refuse."

Satoshi was thinking, while holding Kazuko. Then, after a while, he loosened the handcuffs and let her go.

"You've made a good choice," she said while rubbing her wrists.

"I don't care about the girls, all I want is to catch Dark."

"The girls are annoying when they follow you around, so I intend to chase them away."

"How?"

"Listen, the girls would give up on you if you're taken...I mean, if you have a girlfriend."

Satoshi glared at Kazuko, " What do you mean?"

"I mean, if I play your girlfriend, they would give up on you, if you go out for a while."

"But I don't have time for girls."

"Satoshi! You spend your free time walking around the school! Why not do it with someone you 'like?'"

He thought some more, and then slowly held out his arm to accept; Kazuko took it.

"You've got a deal."

"Okay, I have a plan. To make them slightly give up, let's start 'going out' on St. White's Day. Oh, and let me do whatever I want with Dark. I'd like to have some...fun with him."

"Fine then, we've gotten another message from Dark saying that he's going to steal the Tears of the Gods (A small bottle) from the Atlantis Museum."

"Okay then, I'll be there before Dark says he'll be."

Night came and Kazuko made her way to the museum. She shook past the guards instead of flirting with them and took the artifact when she got in the museum. She didn't notice that Satoshi was in the room until he spoke.

"Well I guess you are punctual," he said.

"I thank you that you trust me. I better go now before Dark notices."

She ran down the hall and one of the guards saw her.

"She's stolen the Tears of the Gods-"

Satoshi went behind that guard and said, "Let her do what she's doing."

"But...commander..."

"I have a plan."

"Sir," he saluted, and then he went back to his post.

Kazuko ran to the back of the museum.

"This is the second time in a row. Do you know that?" Dark said.

He walked out of the shadows and onto the moonlit floor.

"Nice to see you again, Dark."

"And you too, Kazuko."

"Kazuko looked surprised, and Dark started to walk up the her.

"You're not getting away with what I stole this time!" Kazuko said.

"You're underestimating me. You don't know what I could do."

"And so are you."

Dark jumped to Kazuko do get the artifact from her hands, but she evaded and jumped on Dark. She pinned his arms on the ground with his and she was sitting on his stomach (With the bottle still in her hands.).

"The table's have turned, haven't they?" Kazuko asked.

"It might have...but not for long."

"I have one question though..."

"Ask me anything."

"How do you know my name?"

---------------------------------------------------------

End of Chapter 1

Well, hoped you like it.


	2. Conversations

Hey all, I didn't know that this would actually be a good fanfic; I was waiting for a quota, specifically quota of at least 5 reviews.

About that comment about knowing more about Kazuko, this is only part 1 of it:

-------------------------------------------

Name: Kazuko Barero

Age: 14

Height: 165cm(about 5'5)

Weight: 49.9km(about 110lbs.)

Eye Color: Black

Hair Color: Dark Brown

--------------------------------------------

Well, if your enthusiasm for this next chapter is really high, here it is.

Chapter 2: Conversations

"We're in trouble now, Dark!" Daisuke yelled.

'Hm, I have friends," Dark replied.

"Oh really? I'll have to meet them."

"You will, when you find out who they are."

"Dark, stop! What do you think you're doing!? She'll find out!" Daisuke said.

"Be quiet already, Daisuke!"

"...Dark..."

"...Kazuko..."

"Let's change the subject."

Satoshi was walking slowly towards them while listening to their conversation.

"Anything you want."

"Let's talk in another place...where we won't get interrupted...or caught."

"That's a swell idea...but you need to get off me first."

"What if I don't?"

"Kazuko, what are you thinking?" Satoshi thought.

"Why are you always questioning things?"

"Aw...that hurts," she said sarcastically, "Fine..."

She jumped off of him, and Kazuko put the bottle in the satchel on the side of her hip.

"I'm taking this," she said.

"I've a good spot to talk."

They ran out of the museum.

"Commander, are you just going to let them go?" asked Inspector Saehara.

"...You have some explaining to do Kazuko," Satoshi thought.

Dark and Kazuko ran across the town and on top of a building. Dark flew up there, and Kazuko was wall kicking between the two buildings to get to the top. She stumbled a bit when she got to the roof.

"Impressive," Dark said.

"Do I look frail to you?"

"No...you look sexy." (My friend was laughing at this part)

"How touching."

"Why did you want to go up here?"

"I wanted to ask you something."

"Okay, but it's my turn to ask you," he said.

"Go ahead."

"What do you think of me?"

"What I think of you...hm...you're really good looking. You're probably the sexiest person I've ever met."

"Yeah I get that a lot," he said running his hand through his hair.

"What else, you ARE very talented. Of course you need to be. Well, that's what I could think of right now, on the count of this is the second time we've ever met."

"Yes, I know."

"My turn, this might surprise you, but I've gone and done some research about you. Background researching."

"What are you getting at?"

"I found out that you have another 'self' in you. You react to something and turn into another person."

Dark had that I-don't-believe-it look on him, but he was going "She knows!" in the inside and Daisuke as well.

"I don't know who you other 'self' is, but I will find out some day."

"That all?"

"If you want it to be."

"Ah...well, we'll continue our conversation some other day."

"Fine then."

Dark went closer to Kazuko to kiss her.

"I can't resist," he said.

"Well, I hope you do this often, Dark."

He flew away and Kazuko went to her apartment.

Dark changed back into Daisuke and went to his house.

"Oh, Daisuke honey you're back!" yelled Emiko.

"Mom, I didn't get the Tears of the Gods."

"What?"

"I didn't get the artifact."

"How come Dai-sweetie?"

"There was another thief."

"Wh-What do you mean?"

"Mom, don't you understand? There was another thief at the museum and she took the artifact before me!"

"She?"

"Yes, it was a woman, and...she's in my class."

"So, this classmate of yours is a thief too?"

"Yeah...I found that out two days ago when she appeared."

"Hmph...no wonder she got away with the Tears of the Gods," Daisuke's grandpa said.

"Yeah, Dark was flirting with her whenever he had the chance," he thought, "I'm going to bed."

--------------------------------------------------

"Kazuko, we need to talk," Satoshi said once she walked though the classroom door.

"Well then, we'll talk at lunch."

They went to their usual spots on the top of the roof when it was lunch.

"What was it that you wanted to talk about?" Kazuko asked.

"I thought that you said you were going to help me catch Dark."

"And I still am."

"But what happened last night?"

"Satoshi, things take time. You have to hold on for a while before you actually get to catch him...are you concerned about me?"

"...I didn't say anything like that."

"Whatever. Anyways, it's only some friendly competition. No harm done. Lay off for a while. I'll tell you when you can, just do something else. You have a part time job don't you?"

".........."

----------------------------------------------------------

It was after school and Daisuke was helping with the decorations for St. White's Day, and he was thinking,

"Kazuko sure has different personalities. What I first met her, she seemed innocent and friendly. But when she's out stealing, she this person who doesn't give a care in the world and doesn't care about what people think of her.

Gosh, I have to do all these things for the festival and then at night I have to turn into Dark sometimes. I don't have any time to get Risa a present, but why am I reacting to Riku too?"

"Daisuke...Daisuke?" Kazuko was saying.

"Huh, yes?"

"Were you in a daze just now? You were about to walk into the wall."

Daisuke looked in front of him and found out that he was only four steps away from the wall.

"Oh! Thanks, Kazuko."

"No problem. Call me whenever you need my help."

Kazuko walked away.

"Is she hiding her real identity in school? Did she figure out what Dark said last night? ...Why can't I stop asking questions about her? She doesn't really know me, I mean 'me' me. But I don't want to ask her, because she might find out."

Kazuko walked around the hall swaying around a little.

"I don't feel like doing anything! I don't wanna stay in school, I don't wanna go help the committee, and I don't wanna be here now!"

"Hey, you're Kazuko, aren't you?" asked a girl she passed.

She stood up straight and faced her.

"Yeah, who's askin'?"

"Oh gosh! Are you actually going out with Satoshi?"

"Well, not yet, but it's good to fool them," she thought, "Yeah we are. He just needed some time alone right now; I need to respect his privacy. That's what you people have to do instead of following around all the time! I have to go now."

Kazuko walked down the hallway now looking for Satoshi.

"Omigosh! It's true! They are going out!"

"No, we need to find out for ourselves!"

"How are we going to do that?"

"...We'll follow them when they go home."

"But, wouldn't Satoshi get mad?"

"We won't be seen."

The first place Kazuko looked to find Satoshi was in the classroom. She opened the door and saw that he was the only one there, and he was writing something down in his small notebook.

"Satoshi!" she yelled walking over to him.

"There's no need to be so loud. I'm right here."

"Change of plans, we need to start going out now."

"I thought you said-"

"Yeah, I know. But I already told some of them that we were, let's go walk home together today, so that they would be suspicious."

"Kazuko, I don't know about this."

"Trust me, Satoshi."

"Sigh...alright."

"Okay then."

After all his work he went to the classroom to pick up his things, and Daisuke was still puzzled over Kazuko,

"What was her past like? She seems really complex, but I've only known her for three days. Is she that easy to read, or is she making us think this way?"

Kazuko opened the door the moment when Daisuke was in front of it. She bumped into him and they both fell backwards.

"Geez," Kazuko said.

She looked at who she bumped into, "Err...Daisuke! Sorry to bump into you."

"It's alright," he said as they both were getting up.

They dusted off their uniforms. Daisuke looked around the classroom and saw Satoshi packing his things.

"Were you just talking to Satoshi right now?"

"Yeah...I just wanted to ask him something."

"You've been spending a lot of time with him."

"Uh, that's true. I like to know more about people, especially people who I'm interested in, but that doesn't mean that I'm attracted to them!"

"Oh...I see," he said in a depressed voice.

"He's not the only one I'm interested in, if that's what you're thinking. I'd like to know more about you, too."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, you seem like a really nice person, but you can't really judge a book by its cover, can you?" she said with a smirk and rather suspiciously.

"Does she know already!?" Daisuke thought, and he looked a little surprised.

"I'm just kidding with you Daisuke, you are a good person. I've been seeing you work hard around the school. It seems that you don't have any free time to yourself."

"Uh...yeah," he chuckled.

He was relieved that she didn't know that he was Dark. Satoshi walked over to Kazuko and stopped behind her.

"Ready?" she said looking at Satoshi.

"Um...are you two..."

"Hm? No, we're not, I'm just doing him a favor."

"A favor?"

"Yeah, he's always being stalked by girls, if you haven't already noticed, and I'm helping him by getting them away. It's a secret between the three of us, okay?"

"Y-yeah."

"Well, see ya later Daisuke."

"See you tomorrow," he replied.

Satoshi looked at him, then walked past him.

Satoshi and Kazuko lived near each other (Kazuko lives about a couple blocks away) but this is the first time they were walking home together. As they said, some of the girls were following them with out them noticing (Well, that's what they thought). Kazuko and Satoshi didn't do anything but walk next to each other...until they got to Kazuko's apartment complex. Once they stopped, the girls hid behind the bushes.

"We have company," she said.

Kazuko looked at the complex," Well, this is where I live. There's nothing special about it."

"........."

"I'll see you tomorrow Satoshi," she said hugging him, "(whispers) Hug me back."

He listened and after a while, put his arms around her.

"(Whispering) Okay, now kiss me on the cheek."

"(Whispering) What's that for?"

"(Whispering) Just do it!"

They stood there with their arms around each other, and Satoshi was thinking, and then kissed her on the cheek.

"Oh no!" the girls silently shrieked.

"Bye," Kazuko said smirking.

She walked to her door and Satoshi was watching until she went into her apartment, then he left.

"This can't be true!" the girls yelled.

"Satoshi IS taken!"

"We have to go around the schools to inform the others, we must rebel against his girlfriend!"

-----------------------------------------------------

End of Chapter 2

It's so fun to write this!


	3. St White's Day

I've been getting a lot of writers blocks recently. I didn't know what to write for the third chapter because of the St. White's Day scene. With that said, it's in between one of the page breaks later on in the story, it's a part in the manga. I put it in there because I really liked it. I'll warn you when it's that part.

FYI: I'm only on the 3rd book of DNAngel, so I don't really know that much about Krad. The only thing I know about him is his appearance and also that he's Satoshi's transformation. If you can give me some details, on how Satoshi transforms into him and how he acts, I'll gladly put him in my fic too. Don't put his information in the review. Send it to me via. E-mail. My E-mail address is **eyedonno89** at yahoo (tried to put it in E-mail form but they wouldn't let me).

So, on with the story.

--

Chapter 3: St. White's Day

It was the day before St. White's Day, and news has already spread around the school that Satoshi and Kazuko was a couple. All the girls were very jealous and very mad a Kazuko, and they were very upset that Satoshi was taken. Even the boys were a little jealous of Satoshi because they have grown fond of Kazuko and said that she looked beautiful. To put it simple, Satoshi and Kazuko were the talk of the school.

--

Aqua: But as you all know, Satoshi is mine!

Krispy: Pff. that's a load of...I mean he's mine!

Aqua: NO! We all know it, I know more about Satoshi than you! So there, ha!

Krispy: ...um...well, I'll just seduce him and he will be MINE! **Laughs maniacally**

Aqua: I will not allow this! Krispy, YAMETE! (We're learning Japanese so sorry to those Japanese speakers if the spelling is wrong)

Krispy: Iie! I will take him as mine...and he will like it...**cough** even if he doesn't want to **cough**

Aqua: Grr! Mine! Mine I tell you! I'm keeping my manga away from you!

Krispy: NOOOOOOOOOOO...**goes on for much longer** Well, I don't care. You have to let me see the manga and uh yeah...I will get what I want.

Satoshi: You know, I already said that I didn't have time for girls-

Aqua & Krispy: Shut up!

Satoshi Glares at the two

Satoshi: Why me?

Krispy: Because your very sexy and I will make you MINE! **Laughs maniacally...again**

Satoshi:.........

Aqua: Now now, Krispy. We want to obey Satoshi's orders **smiling while patting Krispy on the back rather hard**

Krispy glares at Aqua then steps away a little

Krispy: Hmm... Depends on what orders he's giving.

Dark: I'll give you some orders...

Krispy: ...**laughs nervously**

Daisuke: Um...Hi.

Aqua: **thinking** Hm...There are two of them. Stops thinking ...Oh! I have an idea! **Grabs Dark's arm** I'll take him!

Krispy: ...Looks at Aqua holing onto Dark's arm Fine then, I'll take him **Grabs Daisuke's arm**

They walk away with their paired couples.

Satoshi: ......I'm slightly sad...but I have my independence now!

I decided to put that in since we're best friends, Krispy and me.

--

Satoshi and Kazuko were walking around the outside of the school and girls were stalking them. They thought that the two didn't see them, but they were actually trying to ignore them.

"Kazuko, I thought you said you would get the girls away from me," Satoshi mumbled.

"Relax."

Kazuko smiled at him, then she kissed Satoshi on the cheek.

"Hold my hand," she whispered.

Satoshi moved his hand towards Kazuko's and she took it. Even though he seemed calm on the outside, his hand was rather sweaty.

"You're hopeless, Satoshi," Kazuko said jokingly.

"Well I never really thought of having a girlfriend before so I don't know how to act," he whispered.

"...sigh...we need to talk."

They went to their meeting place on the roof, and Kazuko looked out to the street.

"...Satoshi...You'll never get the girls away from you if you act like this. If you want to get the girls away from you, we need to be a...romantic couple."

"R-Romantic?"

She turned towards him, "Yes, romantic! Do you have a problem with that?"

"What do you mean by being romantic?"

"Don't tell me that you don't know what that means...I have a lot to teach you." She looks back to the street.

"I'm sorry that this is not working out, maybe this isn't such a good idea."

She stood there for a while, and then sharply turned to face him, "You were nervous, weren't you!?"

"What? No I wasn't!"

"Yes you were! Your palm was sweaty when we were holing hands. (Chuckle) hmph...who knew Satoshi had a weakness."

"Listen to me, I never said anything like that!"

"I bet you're even scared to kiss me."

"Kazuko, you're pushing it."

"Oh yes, you are nervous to have a girlfriend, you're just making up excuses."

Satoshi couldn't take what Kazuko was saying; he walked up to her, and grabbed her by the shoulders. He looked at Kazuko for a while, and then, without hesitation, he kissed her.

"You see, I'm not nervous," he said.

"I guess you're not. You proved me wrong," she was saying with a smirk.

Satoshi was thinking in his head of what he just did, "You...wanted me to do that...didn't you."

She smiled at him, "So, you found out."

He felt kinda stupid for falling for Kazuko's trick.

"It's all in the works of a thief," she chuckled, "I didn't know that you would fall for that!"

Satoshi looked around, "So...um...how was it? This kiss...I mean."

She stopped laughing and thought with her finger on her chin, "Hm...Well, you didn't really mean it, so I can't really say anything about it...Maybe one day, it WILL be for real, and then that's when I'll tell you."

She turned back to face the street. Satoshi smirked, walked up to Kazuko, put his hand on her shoulder and said,

"I've decided to give it another try and be a little more...open...to you. C'mon, let's go.

Kazuko turned back to see Satoshi holding out his hand for her to take. She nodded her head and took his hand.

"Okay then, Satoshi. But if it doesn't work this time, we don't have to do this anymore."

"I'll think about that."

--

St. White's Day

Kazuko wore the St. White's Day dress and Satoshi wore his St. White's Day uniform. They met up at the street.

"Hey Satoshi, ready to go?"

"Yes, but before that..."

He searched through his pocket and took out a white ribbon, "It's true that I try to ignore them, and it's getting on my nerves. I told you that I'll be a little more open to you...and I'll even try to play along with this...'relationship'."

"Ah, the white ribbon."

"It won't actually work, since we're only friends."

"Do you...really consider us as...friends?"

"...I guess so."

He tied the white ribbon on Kazuko's neck, "So then, shall we go?"

"We shall."

They got to the school and Kazuko said she needed to do some work around the school because she was on the festival committee.

--

(This is the part in the manga. The dialogue in here is word for word in the manga. The only parts that are not in the manga are the ones with Kazuko in it.)

Riku and Risa were talking in the classroom. Risa was wearing the St. White's Day dress and Riku was wearing overalls and a dark jean jacket.

"A white ribbon?" Riku asked, "What for?"

"You really don't know?" Risa yelled.

"No..I never heard of a ribbon being part of St. White's Day..."

"All the girls have been talking about it!!"

"I've been busy! I'm on the festival committee, remember?"

"Riku!! That's no excuse. And where's your St. White's Day dress?"

"That thing? I can't even move in it."

"Listen...If you get a white ribbon from the person you like on St. White's Day and he ties it for you...then your love will last forever..."

"You have got to be kidding me! What a bunch of crap...I'm outta here... excuse—me..."

He bumped into a guy with black hair.

"Riku, let me get that," he said.

"U-Ukawa!"

"That's way too heavy for a girl...I'll carry it for you, and then you can enjoy my company while we walk...here, let my manly arms take over..."

"You really mean it? Great. Then, here, take all of it please." She said handing over the piles and rolls of paper.

"Riku! He's class president! Don't be so rude!"

"He's the one who asked for it. He's always saying I need his help...although he never actually helps...So, I say, if he wants to help l—"

She was interrupted once she saw Daisuke out of the window.

"Daisuke?! What the—"Riku exclaimed.

"Good morning!"

"'Good morning?' What are you doing outside a third-floor window!!"

"I'm just trying to put the banner up..."

"That's okay! Skip it! Get in her now!"

"No, really...it's no big deal..."

"Oh yeah?!"

Riku walked away from them.

"W-Wait up, Risa!!" Daisuke said jumping inside.

The ribbon fell out of Daisuke's pocket as her stood on the window.

"Cool it, Daisuke! It's time for the assembly. C'mon..."

"Oh yeah...Okay..."

Satoshi was walking down the steps and saw the white ribbon that Daisuke dropped. He looked in front of him to see that Risa was running down the hallway.

"....Did Risa drop this...?"

Riku and Daisuke were walking

"Hm...I feel so...weird...Ever since that night...I keep thinking about Daisuke...Why would he say that...to me? I thought he liked...That's it! I should have known...It was pretty dark, and I know I was acting a little weird...I bet he thought I was Risa! I can't belive he'd come out and tell her like that!!"

(Second book: Riku was spying on Risa, Wiz was on his way home until he saw Riku, he transformed into Daisuke. He meant to say Daisuke but it came out "Daisuki")

"Ready kids?! St. White's Day begins!!"

"Hey, Daisuke!" Takeshi yelled."

"Takeshi?!"

"I need you to do something. Get these curtains to the news room quick!" he said handing him a big wad of black curtains.

"I'll never have a chance to give Risa my ribbon..." he thought.

Daisuke ran up the stairs and then the curtains fell over on the bottom flight of stairs.

"Hey..." said a voice from under the curtains.

"Sorry, I dropped those. Are you all right?"

He looked under the covers and saw Risa.

"Ahem! Risa! Just a sec!!" he said covering her up again, "I have something for you."

"Ouch! Let go of me..."

"I-I'm sorry!! Oh no...Oh yeah!! Risa...this is for you..."

He looked through his pocket trying to look for the ribbon.

"Oh no...It's gone!! It was in my pocket...Did I drop it somewhere? I made her wait...and it's not here."

"Daisuke...I...I understand what you meant when you said...we couldn't be friends. You're right...I can't return your feelings for me...because...I love Dark!!"

She ran down the stairs and the curtains covered Daisuke. He had a grin on his face and serious eyes.

Daisuke went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror.

"Huh...NO WAY!!! I don't believe this!! This can't...be...happening...I still look like Daisuke!! Why didn't I transform all the way?! Daisuke!! What did you do?"

"Yell at me all you want! I don't know!!

"Let me think...Risa rejected you...I saw my chance...so I took over...but you weren't feeling romantic, so the transformation wasn't triggered...I get it. Daisuke, you ran away."

"NO!!"

"I don't care if you can't deal with rejection. Looking like you on the outside is weird...but then again...it's a perfect disguise..."

"You...you wouldn't!"

"Since I'm here, I've gotta steal something after all..."

"He would!!"

"For I am the legendary Phantom Thief Dark!!"

Riku saw Daisuke walking down one of the hallways, and she tried to get to him, but Ukawa saw Riku and asked her if she could speak to her for a moment. She listened, and went with Ukawa. Meanwhile, Dark was going around the school seducing all the girls. Kazuko turned round a corner and saw Daisuke.

"Hey, Daisuke-"she started, but then saw Satoshi walking down the same hall. She hid herself to see what they were going to talk about.

"Uh...Satoshi..."  
"So you know where miss Harada is?"

"Which one?"

"The long haired one..."

"Oh. Risa?"

"Right...Risa..."

"Ah, well...I-I haven't seen Risa today...Hey!"

Satoshi took Daisuke's arms and pushed them against the wall.

"What are you doing wandering around our school...Dark?"

"Dark?" Kazuko thought.

"Let go of me Satoshi..."

Satoshi remembered about their agreement and let him go. Dark ran away after.

He slammed his fist against the wall, "Does my promise apply...when it's really Dark...?

(I'm kinda fast-forwarding this a bit.)

Riku and Ukawa were in the classroom and Ukawa was asking Riku if she liked him. Riku didn't want to admit that she liked Daisuke, so Ukawa tried to kiss her. Just then, Daisuke slammed open the locked door and kicked Ukawa's ass (literally). Daisuke wanted to help out Riku, but she said that she didn't need any help. When she was trying to get up, Daisuke put a ribbon around her neck and kissed her. On the inside, Daisuke didn't know if that was his feelings or Darks, and he ran out of the room and to the outside. Risa was passing by when he ran out of the classroom, and she went outside too.

"Why is this bothering me so much? I rejected Daisuke over and over..." Risa was saying to herself.

She turned back and saw Dark (not Daisuke's body either) standing behind her. She embraced him and said, "Dark! Please, stay with me! Stay with me always!!"

Back home, Kosuke just came home.

(End of the part of the book.)

--

A few days passed after the festival, and everything was back to normal. Well, almost everything.

"Kazuko, we've received another message from Dark saying that he's going to steal the Everlasting Candle in the Calestre Museum (Don't mind me, I just make these up). And Kazuko, don't run away this time."

"Okay, Okay. I have something to tell him anyways."

Satoshi took out his phone and called the police department to talk to Inspector Saehara.

"Saehara, leave tonight to me. Don't have any guards around the museum."

"What the hell are you talking about!? You want to catch Dark, don't you?"

"Like I said, leave it to me."

Satoshi hung up.

"Okay then, it's only the three of us tonight," (It's not what you're thinking you people with nasty minds!!)

That night, Kazuko let Dark steal the artifact first, and then she gave chase.

"HEY!" Kazuko yelled.

Dark looked back, stopped, and then faced her, "Well, if it isn't Kazuko."

"Nice to see you to Dark...or should I say...Daisuke?"

--

End of Chapter 3

**MUST READ!!**

I'm sorry to those people who think this chapter sucked. I took it from the book because I liked that scene a lot. But don't fret, beyond this point is my work. Okay, that's all I have to say.


	4. Meeting the Niwas

Well, your long awaited chapter 4 is here. I don't spend much time on the computer as I used to, I have too much homework nowadays. BTW, I have finally seen the first 4 episodes of the D N Angel anime! I'm happy.

Chapter 4: Meeting the Niwas

Dark didn't change the expression he had on his face, he smiled instead, and clapped for her.

"So, you finally found out."

"Yes, and thanks to a certain someone."

"Are you talking about Satoshi?"

"Yes, you're very knowledgeable but you also helped me. I overheard you two at St. White's Day."

"I see. I can see why it would be Satoshi though, you two have been quite attached to each other for a while."

"Why are you asking? Are you jealous?"

"No, no. It's not that...I mean...yeah, sorta."

"Oh? I thought you liked the Harada twins."

"That doesn't mean that I can't like you."

"Well, it's too bad that you can't show your face in the day time."

"And if I did, I'd spend a lot of time with you."

"No you wouldn't! You'd be out stealing; If not objects, girl's hearts. I still remember from St. White's Day."

"Hmph...good point, but I still steal the hearts of millions even at night."

Satoshi jumped behind Dark and hand-cuffed his arms behind his back.

"Wha—"

"Hello, Dark," Satoshi said.

"S-Satoshi!?"

"I've finally caught you."

"That's what you think."

Dark tried to struggle out of the hand-cuffs, but failed.

"Thanks for your help Kazuko," Satoshi said.

"What?" Dark said turning his face towards her, "You were helping him!?"

"Sorry to break your heart. It's true, but don't get me wrong, I wasn't lying to you when we were talking. I really do like you."

"If you like me, why are you helping Satoshi?"

"Because it's either you or me."

Dark tried to struggle out of the hand-cuffs again, but he couldn't.

"So you were flirting with me for Satoshi to catch me."

"Well, yes, I was. But before that, it was just for fun. Satoshi, this was too easy."

"........."

Wiz swooped down and bit the hand-cuffs in two, Dark was free and he ran away with the Everlasting Candle.

"Damn it!" Satoshi said.

Kazuko ran after Dark and Dark saw that she was following him.

"Perhaps we should have another talk?"

"That's fine with me."

They ran to the front of Daisuke's house.

"Dark, where are we?"

"This is my house, or should I say Daisuke's. It's safe o talk in here."

"And why are you bringing me here when this is Daisuke's house?"

"Daisuke wanted to talk to you," he said opening the door.

Emiko was in the kitchen when Dark came in the house, Kazuko was standing right behind him.

"Oh, hello Dark. How come you haven't switched back into Daisuke yet?"

"We have company."

He stepped out of the way and revealed Kazuko to her.

"This is Kazuko? Oh she's adorable," she said walking into the living room.

"Err..." Kazuko said, "Uh...how do you know me?"

"Dai-sweetie talks about you. I just had to see you!"

"Um...thank...you?"

Emiko and Kazuko started a conversation, as they kept on talking, Dark transformed back into Daisuke and changed his clothes.

"Kazuko, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why are you a thief?"

"Why am I? Hm...I only steal for fun. I love competition."

"If you steal for fun...the artifacts...do you know what the artifacts mean to us?"

"I-I'm sorry, I don't."

"What do you do with them?"

"...I keep them in my closet. I don't have anything to do with them. It would be suspicious if I give it back to the museum. Um...do you want them? I only steal small things."

"That would be great, we need to...do something to them."

"Err...okay."

"Mom," Daisuke started walking up to them, "Kazuko and I need to talk."

"Oh, okay dear."

"Emiko, do we have any shampoo-"Kousuke said while walking into the living room. He was about to take a shower so the only thing that he had on was a towel around his waist. He looked at the door and saw Kazuko, "Ah!"

He ran to the next room and said, "Uh...h-hi there...I...didn't know w-we had company."

"It's okay, sir. By the way, my name is Kazuko."

"K-Kazuko...my name is Kousuke...I'm Daisuke's dad. N-Nice to meet you."

"I wish I could say the same, I'm sorry if I caught you at a bad time."

"I-It's no problem."

"Um...do you want to talk somewhere else?"

"Sure, that's fine with me," she replied.

Daisuke and Kazuko walked to the balcony and she leaned on the rail.

"You have a great family, Daisuke," she said in a calm voice.

"I guess I do, But, isn't your family like this?"

"I can't remember...My parents died 3 years ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's alright," she said putting her right arm on her left shoulder. Her face seemed like she was hurt.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. My shoulder just started to hurt, that's all."

"How did your parent's die?"

"I...don't want to talk about it."

She started into the night sky and her shoulder started to hurt again. She leaned forward in pain.

"Kazuko, are you sure you're okay?"

"Daisuke, I'm fine. I know what's wrong with me."

"Is there something wrong with your shoulder?"

"Nothing unusual to me."

"Then why do you keep on clenching it?"

"...It's nothing."

"Kazuko, you're hurt. Did Dark to this to you?"

"...No, I've had this feeling for a while now."

"What is it?"

"........."

She unbuttoned her shirt a little bit and uncovered her left shoulder; There was a dark red marking on the back of it. It had two dots and a 3-pointed shape in between.

"This is what it is."

"What is it?"

"It's...a wound."

"It doesn't look like one."

"It's a wound...that my parents left me."

"Your parents...beat you?"

"...No, I'll tell you some other day," she said buttoning back her shirt, "Now then, I know this isn't the kind of conversation you wanted. What do you really want to ask me?"

"Oh, right. Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Not that I know of. Why do you ask?"

"I just want to get to know you better."

"Okay then..."

Wiz walked up in the balcony and jumped onto Daisuke's shoulder.

"Kyuu!"

"Hey, Wiz."

"Is that your pet?"

"Um...yeah, sorta."

"He looks like the thing that helped you earlier. But it looks a little different from before."

"Um..well, you see. He...just looks bigger in the dark." (Lying of course)

She looked at him rather suspiciously, "Hm...I guess I have no choice but to believe in you, but there's something odd about that. She walked up to Wiz and looked at him more closely, "You're so cute, Wiz. I wish I had a pet like you."

"Kyuu!"

She went back to leaning on the balcony and Daisuke stared at her.

She looked back, "Something wrong?"

"It always seems that you have different personalities."

"Really, I don't notice that."

"When your talking to Dark, you seem more flirtatious, but when you talking to me or my family, you seem...nicer. It's kinda like you have split personalities like me and Dark."

She smirked and chukled.

"Oh, Daisuke. I wish I could tell you, maybe someday I will."

"About what?"

"You have so many question about my past." I don't want to tell you just yet, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, at least I got to know a little bit about you."

"That's good. Will, I'll be on my way home."

"I'll walk you too the door."

"You're such a gentleman, Daisuke."

--------------------------------------

End of Chapter 4

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **


	5. Meeting With Kazuko's Past

I hate writer's block.

I have decided that the previous chapter title for this chapter, "Kazuko's stalker," is a little stong for him so to say. So, I have replaced this chapter title with:

--

Chapter 5: Meeting With her Past

Nothing new was happening at the school. The girls were still talking about Satoshi and the boys were talking about Kazuko. After school, Kazuko was walking alone and Daisuke caught up to her.

"Hey Kazuko. Are you okay from last night?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It only happens once in a while. I already told you, you don't have to worry about me."

"…Okay then."

"Why are you still concerned about last night?"

"Well first of all, your marking is a mystery, and second, you've been alone for 3 years."

"Daisuke, I've been alone for my whole life. Not just 3 years. I've been used to it."

"If you want to be alone, why are you going to school, and going out to steal?"

"That's different. Daisuke, you're a good person, but…I don't want to talk about what happened last night. I mean, not right now."

"………"

Satoshi walked out of the school and saw Kazuko, "Hey."

"Hi…"

She held her left shoulder.

"Are you hurt?"

"No…it's only a small pain."

"Would you like to walk together?"

"Yeah…after all, we're supposed to act like we're going out."

They went home and when they got to Kazuko's house, they hugged and kissed each other on the cheek.

When she got to her house, she dropped her school bag and lay on her bed. Her phone rang after a while.

"Hello."

"………"

"Hello?"

"Go to the park," said a male's voice on the other line.

"What?"

"Go to the park that is the closest to you."

"Okay, first of all, I don't know who you are and, second—"

"I know who you are…Kazuko Barero…I know about your past, and about the marking on your back; I'm from your past as well. If you want to know who I am, be there in 20 minutes."

The person hung up the phone and Kazuko put hers back on the receiver.

"…Strange…" she thought.

Kazuko dressed up and she went to the park that was closest to her. It was about five minutes away from where she lives. She looked around once she entered and saw nobody who was looking for someone else.

"Is this the wrong park?" she asked herself.

"No, it's not," said a voice behind her.

Kazuko turned back and saw about a meter away from her was this young man with blonde hair and dark brown eyes. He looked like he was in his early 20s and he stood about ten centimeters taller than her.

"You were the person on the phone?"

"Yes, don't you recognize my voice?"

"I guess so…you said that you were fro my past, but you don't look familiar."

"I already know that you don't remember me. But I know a lot about you. You'd be surprised."

"Hmph…you seem pretty nice. I guess I'll talk to you, but I need to do something in the next hour."

"Trust me, this'll only take a few minutes. I need to do something as well."

They sat on a bench near the pond. (I'm making this park up.)

"To be very vague, who are you?" Kazuko asked.

"Like I said, I'm from your past."

"Well that's a load of information," she said sarcastically, "Now I have to remember all the people that I hate."

"That won't help you."

"Why's that?"

"Because I never made you mad."

"Grr…Well you're making me mad right now! Well, can I at least get your name?"

"…It's Genjo."

"Hm…Genjo…you're pretty cute. Do you wanna go out sometime?"

"I'll think about that," he chuckled.

"So…how did you find me?"

"I did research. It's easy for me to find people."

"So you work for the government?"

"…No…I just have resources."

"You're quiet, and you seem pretty calm."

"Well I am. I've been alone for a while, I've only talked to people when I need to."

"That makes two of us."

"Try 15 years."

"I'm 14, but I can relate…if I hardly know you, why are you telling me all of this?"

"Can't you listen to what you're saying?"

"…I don't understand you."

"You said you hardly know me, I'm telling you all of this so you can get to know me better. You're not that smart, are you?"

"I have my reasons, but I'm bright. What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Are you smart?"

"Well, I can't really judge myself, but I graduated from America with a 3.9"

She let out a short sigh, "Man, I wish I had those kinds of grades."

Genjo stood up and looked at Kazuko, "I need to go now; I told you this'll only be a few minutes. We'll talk some other day."

"What if I want to talk to you again?"

"…I'll contact you."

Kazuko stood up and looked up at him.

"His eyes…I've seen those eyes before," she thought.

"Something wrong?"

"No…nothing's wrong. Anyways, I'll see you later then."

"I'll give you a ride back."

At night, there was another note left by Dark, and of course Kazuko tried to get the artifact too. It was just an ordinary day for the thieves as they competed to see who could get to the artifact first. Kazuko won again, but Dark used his charm and his wit on her, and he stole the stolen artifact back. They didn't have any conversations that night. Kazuko just said that she wanted to go back home.

--

Kazuko tried to go to sleep but she had some dreams that kept on waking her up.

"Damn it. Of all times, why right now?"

She put her hand on her head.

"I probably can't get over the fact about what happened three years ago. Mom and dad's death…I don't even want to say their names."

Her shoulder started hurting again because of the marking.

In the morning, Kazuko (for some reason) went to school. She looked very tired when she opened the classroom door. Satoshi walked up to her as she made her way to her seat.

"Kazuko, did you get any sleep last night?" Satoshi asked.

"Yeah, about an hour…"

"It's amazing why you went to school today. Why don't you go home and get some rest?"

"That's the reason why I can't sleep. I can't relax."

"Do you want to talk about it then?"

"…I don't…"

"You were the one who told me to be more open to you. Don't couples usually talk to each other about their problems?"

"…Damn…you're right. I guess we'll talk during lunch then."

--

While they were walking around the school, Kazuko let out a big sigh.

"Damn it…" Kazuko said.

"Why are you so depressed?"

"…When I came home, I got a call from someone named Genjo. He said he was from my past."

"Did you recognize him?"

"No…to tell you the truth, I don't WANT to remember."

She stopped and rubbed her forehead.

"Are you sick? Or just sleepy?"

"Nothing's wrong."

"Let's go to the clinic."

"I don't need to, I already know what's wrong…No matter how many times I want to forget…I can't. It hurts me."

"What does?"

"When I think of my parents. They died three years ago."

"…You're bleeding."

There was a dark spot on Kazuko's uniform. She touched the stain and it was blood red on her fingers.

"Oh!"

"Kazuko, we need to take you to the clinic."

"No! You don't need to!"

She walked ahead of Satoshi and he followed. She looked back, "Satoshi, don't follow me!"

She ran away from him and Satoshi stood there. Some girls were following them and they had the idea that they just broke up. For the rest of the school day, no one saw Kazuko. Satoshi looked at Kazuko's desk and here things were still there.

"I wonder where she went off to," he thought.

"Does anybody want to take Kazuko's belongings to her after school? She just called the school saying that she had an emergency and needed to go home right away."

Daisuke slowly raised his hand; "I'll take Kazuko's things to her."

"Oh, thank you Daisuke."

After school Daisuke organized Kazuko's books and papers in her school bag and went up to Satoshi.

"Um…Satoshi, I don't know where Kazuko lives. Do you know?"

"Yeah. She lives near me."

"Can I walk with you then?"

Satoshi didn't answer that question, but he meant yes.

"Do you know what happened to Kazuko anyways?" Daisuke was saying as they were walking to Kazuko's.

"…Her shoulder was bleeding, and then she ran away."

"Hm…It probably had to so something about her marking."

"Her…marking?"

"She never told you? She has a marking on the back of her left shoulder. That's all I know about it anyways."

When they got to Kazuko's apartment, her door was slightly open. They opened it a little and took a small peek inside.

"Hello, Kazuko?"

Kazuko was sleeping, and she woke up when she heard Daisuke's voice. She sat up, rubbed her eyes, and looked at the entrance. Kazuko had dark blue baggy pajamas on. Her pajamas were two-piece, and the top part was buttoned.

"Hey people…(yawn)…I forgot I left my door open. I just ran into my bathroom and then went to sleep."

She walked over to the door.

"So…you weren't in school after lunch and the teacher asked me to bring your things to you."

"Thank you…I don't want you to just stand out there. If you don't have anything else to do, please, come in," she said moving her hand to her bedroom.

Kazuko's apartment is rather small. It only consists of a bedroom, kitchen, and a bathroom. The bedroom is the biggest room and can be also used as the living room. Satoshi and Daisuke took off their shoes and sat on the floor near Kazuko's unmade bed.

Kazuko was still yawning as she made her way into her kitchen. Daisuke looked around her room and saw her uniform on a chair with the bloodstain still there. He looked over to the pajamas that Kazuko was wearing and saw a little bloodspot on Kazuko's shoulder.

"Do you want something to drink?" she asked as she took out some glasses.

"Um…no thank you," Daisuke answered.

"No, I don't want anything. But I want to ask you a question," Satoshi said, "Why did you run away when we were talking?"

"I couldn't stay in school with a stained uniform."

"You could've taken the stain off in school."

"…I was feeling sleepy. Remember, I didn't have any sleep."

"Kazuko, you're hiding something…"

"You can't always reveal your secrets can you?"

"You've been acting strange lately…Even before this…Genjo person."

She stood there with her hand on the cup; she was looking down.

"Give it a rest will you? I already said that I don't want to talk about it. My marking is a marking and my past is something I don't like to share."

"So…you've never told anybody before?" Daisuke asked.

"I HAD no one to tell."

"What about your parents?"

"…"

"S-Sorry…"

"…You two are that worried about me?"

She looked at the two with a straight face, with a calm voice she said, "I've told you over and over again, I'll tell you some other time. Besides, we have a school trip tomorrow, don't we? Don't fill your heads up about me. When I feel like telling you, I will. That's a promise. So please, stop asking. There's no need to be sorry, I know that you're worried about me, but I'm fine."

"O-Okay then," Daisuke said.

There was a brief silence, and Kazuko broke it once she said, "Now enough of this melancholy. This isn't the reason you came over was it?"

--

End of Chapter 5

Yay! A school trip!


	6. School Trip Part 1

Making up field trips are hard.

This is one of my favorite chapters by far from my opinion.

Some of these parts were made up by my friend and modified by me.

--

Chapter 6: School Field Trip Part.1

They were on a bus to go to a large hotel. Daisuke's seat partner was Takeshi, Kazuko's seat partner was Riku, and Satoshi's seat partner was Risa. All these seats were assigned so nobody got to choose whom they wanted to sit with. Satoshi was sleeping the whole way there. He had the window side, so he wasn't disturbed.

"You're so lucky, Risa! You get to sit next to Satoshi!" said one of her friends who was sitting behind her.

"Yeah! And I bet Kazuko's jealous that she didn't get to sit next to her boyfriend," said another friend.

They turned to look at Kazuko and she was leaning looking out of the window. She looked like she was daydreaming.

"Do you think she's dreaming about Satoshi right now?"

"Who knows? Why would Satoshi pick someone like her?"

Kazuko turned to look at the girls who were talking about her and the girls looked back at Risa. Kazuko looked back towards the window and said to Riku, "Some girls just don't get how to talk lightly."

""Hey Kazuko, aren't you a little jealous that you didn't get to sit next to him?" Riku asked.

"Not really. We live near each other so I'll get to see him when I want."

"Hmph, I don't know how it is to have a boyfriend but don't you think you're giving Satoshi too much freedom?"

She looked at Riku, looked around the bus to see if they were looking at them, and then whispered in Riku's ear, "Between you and me, Saotshi and I aren't really going out."

"WHAT!!!" She yelled while standing up.

Almost all of the students looked at Riku. She looked around and said, "heh heh, I-it's alright. N-Nothings wrong."

"She slowly sat back down.

"Sorry I surprised you," Kazuko said.

"I-It's okay. But, why are you…pretending?" Riku said while whispering the last word.

"Satoshi said that it was okay if we pretend to go out since girls follow him everywhere. It'll get them away."

"Oh…"

"But enough about this. We're going on a trip to a beautiful place. Just get your mind off this."

"That's a good idea."

After another fhalf-hour, the bus stopped by a hotel. All the passengers got off, Kazuko woke up Satoshi as she passed by.

"Okay class, it's 10:00 so there's a tour open right now, come with me if you want to see it!"

"Hmph…five days vacation. I guess this'll clear my mind."

"Something wrong, Kazuko?" Satoshi asked.

"Huh? No, there's nothing wrong."

"Hey Kazuko! We're going to walk around the city. Come with us?" Riku yelled from a distance.

Kazuko looked at Satoshi and said, "I'll see you later."

She hugged Satoshi and caught up with Riku.

"So Kazuko, you don't want to stay with your boyfriend?" asked one of the girls.

"He needs his 'alone time' sometimes. I'm not the kind of girl to cling on to people."

"I know. You keep on letting him have his along times and he'll probably end up with another girl."

"That won't happen. I already know it."

"How do you know that?"

"Because….we already kissed." (Referring to the time when she tricked Satoshi.)

"WHAAAAT!!!" yelled all of the girls.

"Ah ha…Well—"

"You have a secret relationship with him?"

"Wha—"

"None of the girls stalking them said anything about that!"

"Girls…stalking?" she asked. (Of course she knew about it, but she wanted them to think that she didn't know.)

They stared at Kazuko, and then laughed trying to cover up what they just said.

"Err…let's go to the mall."

Kazuko looked at them in a suspicious way, shrugged her shoulders and walked with them. They went to several stores and after two hours later, they got back to the hotel.

"How'd your walk go?" asked Satoshi as she walked into the room.

"I'm going to sleep…" she said plopping on the bed.

"It's only 6:00 (Time flies doesn't it?)"

"…Okay then. What do you want to do?"

"Staying in here is fine for me."

"That's not the reason why you go to school vacations."

"I know. Okay then, let's talk."

"That's better than doing nothing. So, do you know what I said to the girls when we were walking?"

"I heard them scream, but that was all."

"They asked my how I knew you wouldn't got another girlfriend. I said that we already kissed."

"But we never…"

"Well, we kinda did…"

"Oh, that."

"(laughs)…yes that."

"Well, do you want to walk around instead?"

"I've done that already. But I don't mind with you. I just need to rest for a bit then."

"Sure…"

Kazuko took a nap on the top of her bed and Satoshi looked at her once in a while when he was looking at something at his handheld monitor. Satoshi felt a sensation inside of him and he knew it was Krad.

"Am I reacting to Kazuko too? …Don't come out…not now."

After another half-hour, Kazuko woke up and Satoshi was writing something in his notebook.

"I see you're still writing something," Kazuko said as she stood up on the bedside.

"You didn't sleep long."

"What time is it then?"

"7:21"

"Do you want to eat then?"

"That's fine with me."

"Alright."

Kazuko stretched as Satoshi put away his things in his bag. They changed in the bathroom and they didn't care that they left their shirts lying on the floor. Satoshi locked to door behind him as they walked out of their room. As they left, some of the girls in their class walked up to Satoshi and Kazuko's room. Strange as it sounds, one of the girls had a lock-pick in their possession (and you know what that means). They successfully opened the door and they four girls went inside.

"So you know which is Satoshi's stuff?"

"Who cares? We're trying to get them to beak up so Satoshi is single again. We can use something of theirs to do that."

"Great idea!"

One of the girls was just looking around their room and once she opened the bathroom door, she gasped so loud that the other girls heard.

"What! What is it?!"

"…look…"

As they girls hastily crowded around the bathroom, they saw one of Kazuko's shirt and also one of Satoshi's shirt on the bathroom floor. They girls screamed.

"Do you think they…"

"Let's not jump to conclusions now…I-it's the bathroom. Th-They couldn't just changed."

"You're right…HEY I've found it!"

"What did you find?"

"This…" she said holding up one of Satoshi's boxers (Don't know if he wears boxers or briefs, but let's not get into detail.).

The girls screamed once again and they all tried to get the boxers from the girl's hand. They tugged on it so hard that they ripped his boxers in two. The four girls looked at it and they panicked.

"Hey guys! Calm down! W-"

"We ripped Satoshi's underwear! How can we not freak out?!"

"…That means that we can all share that. (Overly obsessed girls. Fun to make!)"

"That's a great idea."

'"Now, before I was interrupted. I have a plan to make them break up."

"So, tell us!"

"First, we take one of Satoshi's underwear and we put it in Kazuko's bag. So when Kazuko looks in her bag, she'll see it and Satoshi will get mad at her. (Or so they think)"

"That's a good idea, but there's one problem."

"What is it?"

"They've been together this whole time and Satoshi was in this room the whole time. How are we going to get them away so it wouldn't look suspicious?"

"Hm…that's a good question…I know! When Satoshi need to go out, we'll ask Riku to hang out with Kazuko for a while, and then 'operation: break up' will commence."

"How are we going to get Satoshi out?"

"Hm…he's been hanging out with Daisuke for a while now. We'll ask him too."

"You always come up with good ideas!"

"We'll start tomorrow night. By then, tell, Riku and Daisuke that they need to get Satoshi and Kazuko away from they room."

"How do you know that they're going to listen to us?"

"Riku I think will listen to us since she's our friend. With Daisuke…just try and figure something out."

"Right," said all of the girls.

They closed and loced to door after then more minutes of going through Satoshi's things and ran to their room (of course the girls took the ripped underwear…overly obsessed!). Five minutes after that, Satoshi and Kazuko went back to their room.

--

End of Chapter 6

My friends think that the girls are mean and overly obsessed, and I think so too!! Hope you had fun reading it as I did writing it.


	7. School Trip Part 2

I'm so happy for all the comments I'm getting! I never knew my fic would be THIS popular. Sigh…your long awaited (well not that long) chapter 7 is here!

FYI: If you people haven't noticed, Risa's not really in the picture. I don't really like her that much because she's just too girly. Me? I'm a tomboy!

--

Chapter 7: School Trip Part2

"Phew…I'm done for the day," Kazuko said.

"But you just took a nap…and your tired?"

"So what? I want to go swimming but nobody wants to go."

"Have you even asked them?"

"No…"

"Then how do you know that they don't want to? Doesn't that make you lazy?"

"I'm not lazy…on some stuff."

"That's true, but that still makes you lazy."

"Be Quiet!" she said jokingly as she threw a pillow at Satoshi. He clocked the pillow with his arm and didn't retaliate, "Boy you're no fun!"

Satoshi's cell phone started vibrating and he answered.

"Hello? Yes…so he's stealing something here? I understand…the Australus Book in the Bagrette Museum…No; I'll be fine by myself. I have some help over here too."

Satoshi hung up the phone and looked at Kazuko.

"I heard…let's go," she said getting up. She changed into darker clothes and they ran out of the hotel and to the museum. Satoshi said it was okay for the guards to take this night off. Once they left the building, they ran to the artifact.

"He'll come at 9:00. We have about 25 minutes."

"Let me handle this…I need to talk to Dark again."

"…Fine…Tonight, I won't do anything."

They waited there until it was 9:00 and Satoshi went to hide himself. Kazuko started running as she held the Australus Book in her hand.

"Hm…I'd figured you'd be here since you get your information from Satoshi," Dark said.

"Well for tonight, let's talk. Then I'll give you the book."

"That's not like a thief."

"Like I said, I steal for fun. Since there are no guards around to chase me, I figured it's really boring unless you come."

"We have the same mind."

"Heh…not really…I need to speak with you, Dark."

"What about?"

"Can't we just talk?"

"…Okay. Where shall we talk?"

"In the forest near the city. No one will go there at night."

They went over there and Satoshi looked at them leave. He didn't really care if Dark stole the book or not tonight, so he walked back into the hotel room. Kazuko and Dark didn't go deep into the forest. They only went as deep just so no one could hear what they were talking about.

"Has Daisuke ever told you anything about me?"

"Sort of."

'"What do you remember?"

"You're parents died three years ago and you have a marking on your back."

"I see…"

"Why are you asking?"

"I just want to see how much you can remember of me."

"Did I pass?"

"Well, that's all I said to Daisuke, so I guess you did, but I don't think you can stick to one girl though. I already know that."

"Kazuko, what are you trying to get at?"

"Dark…I like you," she said, "Or…I used to like you. You don't have to say anything back. I know you don't feel the same way."

"…I'm sorry. You were fun, that's all I can say."

She shook her head, "It's nothing. That's all I wanted to say. It was on my chest for a while, and I needed to tell you."

"Kazuko walked up to Dark and gave him the book, "Here."

Dark took it, gave her a good-bye kiss, and flew away.

"I wonder if he'll think of my the same way, now that I told him," she said in a cheery voice, "But…"

She walked back to the hotel. Riku saw her walking and tried to say hi but then she saw that Kazuko was thinking and she didn't want to disturb her. She looked to where she came out of and Riku started walking towards the woods. She didn't see anybody there until she heard a rustling of leaves she started walking towards the sound.

"D-Did Kazuko just say…?" Daisuke asked as he transformed back.

"I thought that she had a thing for Satoshi," Dark said.

"I know…why would she help Satoshi if she doesn't like him? I know their friends but is that a good-enough reason to pretend to go out? She said before that she steals for fun, has she been stealing just to meet Dark now? And that last thing she said, 'I used to like you.' Does that mean…?"

"Daisuke, you think too much on a vacation, d'ju know that?" Dark said.

"Daisuke?" said a voice from behind. He looked back and saw Riku walking towards him.

"R-Riku."

"What are you doing in the woods?"

"I…uh, was thinking."

"Well, why don't you tell me what you're thinking of?

"Uh um, I'm sorry…but I don't want to say. Do you want to walk back to the hotel? It's getting pretty dark."

"…Sure. Hey did you see Kazuko just now?"

"No, why?"

"Oh, she looked a little preoccupied. I wanted to know what she was thinking of."

"Is she thinking about Dark?" Daisuke thought.

--

Subchapter: "Operation: Break up" commence.

It was 4:00 in the next afternoon.

"Riku! Riku!" yelled one of her friends.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Have you seen Kazuko lately?"

"No, why?"

"Well, she's been a little depressed lately. Since you're her friend, I was wondering to see what was wrong. Why don't you try comforting her like taking her out somewhere?"

"…Well, I saw her last night. She didn't look too good."

"Right…like I said, why don't you hang out with her for while?"

"Um…okay…"

Riku went to search for Kazuko. The girl walked back to her group and said, "Now, we need to get Satoshi to leave."

"I have just the plan to get Daisuke to get Satoshi."

"Great, go and tell him."

"Right."

The girl ran to meet with Daisuke. Once she found him, she yelled out his name.

"Daisuke!"

"Oh, hi." (Can't think of names, too lazy to do that.)

"Daisuke, I have a favor to ask of you."

"O-Okay."

"Can you…get Satoshi to come out of his room?"

"What?!"

"Oh! I mean he's been in his room since yesterday when we came here. I'm a little concerned that he might be sad or something."

"Well, I need to talk to him anyways."

"Okay thanks, Daisuke."

Daisuke knocked on Satoshi and Kazuko's room and Satoshi opened the door.

"Yes?"

"Hi, Satoshi. I was just wondering if you want to walk around."

"There's nothing for me to do in here, and Kazuko DID say for me to go outside more. I guess I will."

"Okay."

Satoshi closed the door behind him and walked with Daisuke out of the hotel. Kazuko was still in the room. Just a few minutes later, Riku knocked on their door and Kazuko answered.

"Hey, Riku. What brings you here?"

"Last night, I saw you. I wanted to say hi but it looked like you were thinking. Is there anything on your mind?"

"Oh…last night...yeah I was."

"Do you want to go talk about it?"

"I guess…I can tell you anything."

"Great, let's go to the town court."

Kazuko shrugged her shoulders and both of them walked out of the hotel and to the town's court.

As the girls went inside their room with the help of a lock-pick, the girls stuck with the plan and they put one of Satoshi's boxers in Kazuko's bag. They were thinking of putting one of Kazuko's underwear in Satoshi's bag, but they said that Kazuko looks like a person who doesn't care.

"Hey, which one do you think is Satoshi's bed?"

"I don't know. Now's not the time since we can't stay here long. We don't know how long they're going to be out."

They fixed everything up the way they saw it when they first came in.

"Step 2 is complete. Now it's time for them to break up."

"So Kazuko, what's on your mind?" Riku asked.

"…Sigh…I've been thinking about this for a while…on who I like."

"You didn't really strike me as a person who would like anybody. Besides, most of the guys in our class like you, I overheard them one time."

"Thanks…but, I already have a couple guys in mind…It's a little silly, but…no, I shouldn't tell you."

"Why not?"

"I have two guys in mind, and one is Dark."

"DARK! THAT PERVERT?!"

"Er…yeah…let's not talk about it anymore."

"…Sigh (trying to calm down)…Okay then; is that why you were feeling sad?"

"Yeah…darn it! I said to myself that when we got here, I was going to clear my mine, but I keep filling my head with more things."

"That is a little funny, but at least you get to hang out with your friends more especially with Satoshi."

"That's true. Thanks for cheering me up, Riku…Hey look; it's Satoshi and Daisuke. SATOSHI!"

Satoshi and Daisuke looked at Kazuko and Riku who were walking towards them.

"Yo! So this is what you were up to once you left. How long have you been walking around? I lost track of the time," Kazuko asked.

"About 20 minutes."

"So, at least you got out to walk around."

"Hey, let's all walk together, just around the city," Riku said.

"It's 4:25 right now, we have to get back to the hotel by 10:00," Daisuke said.

"We have a lot of time!" Kazuko exclaimed, "Let's go now."

They walked around the city for a couple hours and then Kazuko asked, "Hey, I've been meaning to ask you guys."

"What is it?" Daisuke asked.

"I wanted to go swimming here. Do you want to?"

"Sure that sounds like a great idea, Kazuko."

"Satoshi, what about you?"

"I'll just be in the room."

"Why? Let's make a deal, if you just come to the pool area for this time, you don't have to get out again until you want to."

"…You always have to make deals with me don't you?"

"Yeah, is that a problem? They work don't they?"

"Hmph…I guess they do."

They went to the hotel to get on their swimsuits and then went to the pool area to swim. When Kazuko looked inside her bag, she didn't see Satoshi's underwear yet. For a while they swam, and then they went back to their room to take a shower. Since Kazuko swam, she decided to take a shower first. That's when she unzipped her bag and saw something in there that wasn't hers.

"Um…Satoshi, are these…yours?" she asked holding the boxers that the girls put in her bag.

"Yeah…where were they?" he asked getting them back from her hand.

"For some reason, inside my bag."

"Did you…do this?"

"Are you saying I stole them?"

"Well you were still here after I left."

"But only for a little while. Why would I take your boxers? Do I look like that kind of person?"

"…I guess you're right. But it is a little suspicious on how it got in your bag. How can I get mad at you?"

"…?"

"How DID they get in you bag?"

"I have no clue. But the past is past."

Kazuko stood up and went to the bathroom and took a shower. After Satoshi was done, they both went to sleep on separate beds. The next morning when the girls didn't hear any shouting at their room, they figured that they didn't break up.

"Darn it! We need another plan!"

"Once they leave, we need to find something of theirs again."

Once again, when Satoshi and Kazuko left the room, and once they turned around the corner, the girls were going to open the door.

"Oh! I forgot my wallet. Let me go back and get it," Kazuko said.

Satoshi and Kazuko started walking back to the room and they saw the girls once the girls opened the door. They were staring at each other for a while and then Kazuko smirked and clenched her fists.

"So you're the ones! I KNEW SOMETHING WAS GOING ON!!!" she yelled walking towards them. The girls were suddenly scared of Kazuko and ran away leaving their door open.

"COME BACK HERE YOU COWARDS!"

"Kazuko, calm down…it's alright. They left."

"Satoshi, how can you be so calm about it?! They tried sneaking inside our room again!"

"How do you know if it was them the last time?"

"I can just tell! I know it was them!"

"Well, they're not doing that now, now that you scared them away. Besides, you came here to get your wallet, so why don't you get it now?"

"…Sigh…I guess your right. You always know what to say. You always make me feel better."

"…?"

Satoshi was pondering on what Kazuko just said as she went to get her wallet. Everything went normal (as in no obsessed girls) for the next day, and on the fifth day when there were going home, they had the same seats as they did when they were coming there. They arrived back in their city at 5:00, and all the students went back to their houses.

--

End of Chapter 7

The end of the school trip.


	8. Effects of StWhite's day and a Necklace

I have read the 5th book, but remember, this isn't the same field trip as the one in the book. For clarification, the girls **THOUGHT** that Satoshi was going to get mad at Kazuko, but as you all know, they were only pretending, so he didn't get mad. Now, back to the story.

--

Chapter 8: Effects of St. White's Day and a Necklace

It has been a couple days since the field trip; some of the students felt like they were still there. But all in all, everything was almost back to normal. That afternoon, Satoshi got another call from his father saying that Dark will steal the Kelianda Necklace from the Silver Museum.

"The Kelianda Necklace has a rumor saying that if you hold the pendant in your hands, one of your wishes comes true," said the reporter at the scene, "The note that Dark left the other day states that he will be here at the Silver Museum at 11 'o'clock. Dark will arrive here shortly."

Kazuko wanted to have fun with the guards again and she flirted with one of them. The guards never saw Kazuko's face the other times when she was stealing, so they never know who she is.

"Hey there, what's your name?" Kazuko seductively said.

"I'm sorry miss, but you cannot do that," said another guard.

"Oh really? Are you just saying that because I'm not asking you?"

The guard blushed and walked up to Kazuko.

"I mean it. I'm sorry but I'm going to have to bring you somewhere else."

"Leave her alone," Satoshi said walking up to them. The guard saluted and Satoshi walked up to Kazuko, "What are you doing? Aren't you supposed to be doing something else?"

Kazuko turned to face Satoshi and then smiled. She ran away from him and past the guards who tried to get her.

"It's already 11 'o'clock, I guess I flirted too long. I have to meet Dark before he gets the necklace," she thought.

Kazuko got to the necklace and saw that it was already stolen. She looked up and saw black wings.

"Damn it! Too late!"

Kazuko ran as fast as she could to the stairs to the roof. As she opened to door, Dark jumped down to the fourth story of the outside of the building. Kazuko looked down and saw Dark looking up twirling the necklace with his hand.

"It's Dark! And that woman!"

"Don't do anything. Let her do what she needs to do," Satoshi said to the guards.

Kazuko smirked at Dark and jumped down and tried to grab the necklace before she landed. Dark leaped to the right and Kazuko dashed to get the necklace again from this hand. She accidentally knocked it out of his hand and it flew from the fourth story. Kazuko reached out to get it and grabbed the necklace's pendant. She lost her balance since she was at the edge and she fell off the building.

"Kazuko!" Dark yelled as he tried to catch her but failed.

Satoshi watched what was happening and he wanted to catch her but she was falling to quickly. He didn't know what to do; suddenly, he felt a sensation in his body again.

"Why of all times? Agggh!"

A light shone and then two seconds later before Kazuko hit the ground, a person with white wings caught her. Kazuko was tired and fatigue to begin with so when she slowly opened her eyes, she saw what she thought was Dark.

"Dark?" she asked, "No…it can't be you…"

Kazuko lost consciousness and lied in her rescuer's arms.

"Krad, what are you doing here?"

"It looked like my tamer needed my help."

"I wouldn't expect for you to help your tamer."

"Don't get me wrong, just because I'm carrying her doesn't mean I can't attack you."

"Krad, I didn't ask for your help," Satoshi said.

"Hmph…." Krad started, "I will let you go free this time, but the next time I come out, I will kill you, Dark Mousy."

Krad walked away from the museum and flew to Satoshi's apartment. Krad transformed back into Satoshi and Satoshi carried Kazuko to his bed. He laid her on his bed and Satoshi looked at her for a while. Kazuko was still unconscious and she still had the pendant in her hands.

"Satoshi…" Kazuko slowly said.

"…?"

"…I wish…"

It was hard to tell if Kazuko was conscious or not; but why was she saying this? Satoshi remembered the rumor of the necklace and thought to himself,

"Is the rumor true that one wish will be granted to the holder? If it's true, was Kazuko trying to say something to me just now? Kazuko…"

He sat down on one of the chairs and did some research. At 1 'o'clock, he looked to see if Kazuko would wake up, but she didn't. The next morning when Kazuko opened her eyes, she sat up and found out that this wasn't her room, or her apartment.

"Where…?"

She looked around and saw Satoshi sitting, sleeping on a chair near the bed. She remembered last night on what she vaguely saw,

"Who was that person last night?"

Kazuko got up from Satoshi's bed and lightly shook Satoshi. He blinked opening his eyes and saw a smirking Kazuko looking down.

"Hey," she said.

"…" (Daze moment. In the manga; One Night Magic Volume: 2)

"Hello?"

"…"

"Hm…Not a morning person are ya? Sigh…okay then. I'll wait until you talk…"

She walked around the room seeing what Satoshi had, of course she didn't look through his personal effects. After 30 minutes, Satoshi was out of his dazed state and stood up, he looked behind and saw Kazuko sitting down looking straight.

"…Hello," Satoshi said.

"Hey! You're completely awake now…"

"…"

"About last night, were you the one who rescued me?"

"…No…It was…my other self."

"Other self…You mean like a Dark and Daisuke kind of thing?"

Satoshi nodded.

"How come you never told me."

"Since you were here, I would've never thought that I would care for you."

"…?"

"I need to stay distant from Daisuke."

"Why, because you care for him?"

"…"

"That means…if your saying…when I made the deal with you to go out, you were using me? So you wouldn't be near Daisuke? You only agreed so you wouldn't transform?"

"…At first."

"What do you mean at first? Do you mean…?"

"…Have you heard the rumor about the necklace?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"You touched the pendant. Kazuko what was one of your wishes?"

"Why are you asking?"

"You were talking when you were unconscious. You just said my name…"

"Satoshi…" she looked down, "Yeah…I'll confess…I like you Satoshi, but that didn't happen until the field trip…"

Satoshi turned around, "So that was your wish? You wanted me to like you?"

"What's wrong with that?"

There was a silence in the room. Kazuko smiled and shrugged her shoulders; she stood up and hugged Satoshi from behind.

"Okay, we don't have to talk about it anymore. Let's go to my apartment. It's a Saturday and I want to talk to you."

"Why don't we stay in here?"

"I need to change."

Satoshi turned around and nodded at Kazuko. He changed and then Kazuko changed once they got to her house. When she walked back into her bedroom, she picked up the phone and said,

"I need to call Daisuke."

"What for?"

"…You'll learn," she said while dialing the number.

"Hello, Ms. Niwa, can I speak to Daisuke?"

"Oh hello Kazuko. Hold on, I need to get him."

"Hello?" Daisuke said on the other line.

"Hey, Daisuke."

"H-Hi, Kazuko! Are you okay from last night?"

"I'm fine…is it okay if you come over today?"

"Sure…what for?"

"Satoshi told me about his secret…and I learned about yours. Now that you told me, I feel like telling about my secret about MY past."

"Really? Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah…"

After they talked, a while later Kazuko hung up the phone and turned to Satoshi.

"He'll be here in a couple hours. So, what do you want to do 'till then?"

"…Are you serious…are you doing to tell us about your past?"

"I'm positive. I need to get it off my chest anyways. I've been hiding it for a while, and I already let out a lot of steam. So, I'm sure about this."

They talked some more and when Daisuke came over, they sat in her bedroom.

"Are you really ready to tell us your past?"

"I already said to Satoshi that I am. I'll tell you everything about my past and my parents from the time that I remember…"

--

End of Chapter 8

Next chapter: Kazuko's past revealed.


	9. Kazuko's Past Revealed

**FYI:** The page breaks means it's going from past to present in this chapter only.

No the guards didn't see him transform.

Your anticipated awaited 9th chapter is here!

--

Chapter 9: Kazuko's Dark Past

"Hey, get up!" said Kazuko's mother, "You have a lot of work to do."

Kazuko got up and fixed her bad, which was the only furniture in the room. She got dressed in her old baggy pants and t-shirt and went into the kitchen.

--

"Everyday, I would get up when they woke me up and go to sleep when I finished all my chores. If I didn't so something right, they would tell me to do it over. It was like that in my house ever since I could walk and reach."

"That's not right," Daisuke said.

"What about school?" Satoshi asked.

"I went to school, but I hardly had any time to do my homework, I was one of the lowest rank. That's why I'm not good in school, but now I get to do my homework though.

Anyways, they would tell me to do everything. They would tell me to clean this room, clean that room. Fix, this, adjust that. When I broke something, they would scold me. They fed me well, but I cooked for them and I had to clean up after them too."

"Why did they treat you this way?"

--

While Kazuko (10) was doing the dishes, she asked her parents a question.

"Why can't I ever go out?"

"Because you're a lady, and ladies word around the house," answered her father.

"But other girls in my class can do whatever they want!"

"Kazuko, you're not one of those 'other girls.'"

--

"I remember them saying something about—" Kazuko stopped in the middle of her sentence. She was thinking about what she was going to say; her eyes widened.

"Kazuko?" Satoshi asked.

"I-I'm sorry…" she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Is there something wrong?"

"…No…" she put her hand to her head, "T-they said they wanted a son…they said that I was their only child and they didn't want to have another one. So, they kept with me. But because I came out a girl, I was just used as a maid around the house."

"That doesn't make sense. If they said that they didn't want you, why didn't they put you up for adoption? D-Don't get me wrong though, I didn't mean it in a bad way," Daisuke said.

"Geez…I never really thought of that…sigh…b-but anyways, I feel, that I need to thank my parents somehow. I would have never known all my talents. I needed to climb up cramped places, I needed to leap over gaps, and do all these other tedious work. Whenever they had someone over, I had to act like a daughter. They would smile at me, tell them stories, and most of all, they told them lies on how perfect I was; I hated it. They acted like we were a perfect family; but that was the only time when they would do any work."

"Is that how you got you different personalities?"

"I guess so…"

"If that was how you lived your life, how did your parents die?" Satoshi asked.

Kazuko didn't respond. She held her shoulder a while after, "It's painful to say…"

"You don't have to tell us…" Daisuke said.

"…I should…my marking has something to do with the story I'm going to tell you."

--

(Kazuko's narration)

I was 11, and it was an exhausting day. I just got home from school, and I finished my chores earlier than usual. I only had five minutes to myself until I was summoned again to do more work around the house. When I was done mopping the floor, they called me into the living room.

"Kazuko, we've received a message from the school saying that you might not make it into middle school since your grades are so low," said her father.

"That's because I don't have any time to myself. You always tell me to do things, so that's why I' not doing good in school."

"That's not an excuse. You spend a lot of your time in the house."

"That's because you never let me go out," I mumbled.

"Did you say something?" my mom asked.

"No..."

"Anyways, if you don't get into junior high, we WILL take you out of school."

"That's not fair! How could you do that to me?!"

"Do NOT raise your voice to me! I am your father and your mother has agreed to these terms as well. Besides, you don't have any friends at school, do you?"

Once he said that, I felt like hitting him. I also felt like hitting my mom for agreeing. My fists on my sides were shaking with rage, but for some reason, I couldn't get myself to do it.

"I'll try to do better…"

"That's good…you may go now."

That was the first day that I felt like hurting them…no…I felt like killing them. About a month after that, my anger started building up inside of me. I couldn't do anything to hurt my parents since I know that they were going to hurt me back.

…And then…there was that day.

They called me into the kitchen…they were standing in from of me.

"Kazuko, I am disappointed in you! I can't believe that you started a fight in school!" yelled my father.

"He was making fun of my saying that I was a 'fag' and that I had no friends all day."

"That's no reason to hit him until he bleeds in the face."

"Has he ever called you this before?" asked my mom.

"…No."

"That's just stupid for you to hit some one of they only called you that once."

"Didn't you hear me?! I said he called me that all day!"

"Shut up!" he said as he slapped me, "Instead of us waiting until your exam results come out, we're going to take you out of school this instant; you're too dangerous."

I was thinking to myself "This is dad's fault. He never gives me any rest." I sated to remember what someone said to me before. I couldn't remember if the person was a guy or a girl, but I remembered what they said,

"You have to take care of the things that bother you the most."

At the moment, the thing that bothered me the most…were my parents. My head was so full of rage. I was blinded with fury. The next thing I knew, I was on top of my father, with my hands tightly around his neck. My mom screamed, and my dad was struggling to get my hands off.

"Kazuko! Stop it this instant!" she yelled. She tried to take me off, but then I elbowed her and she fell backwards. A while later, one of his arms were going to my back, and something came out of his fingers and this black substance went to my back; and then I felt that he became limb, and his hands weakening; and then it all fell to the floor.

At that moment, my mom picked up the phone and called the police. I took the glass that was right next to me and threw it at her before she could respond to the police. The phone dropped to the floor and her head was bleeding. I looked into her scared eyes, but that didn't stop me. I felt no emotion at the time. I hastily took out a knife from the block and I…

…I regained consciousness of myself and I saw my mom…in front of me with a knife through her chest. It was where her heart was supposed to be. I looked back and I still didn't see my father move. The phone was still on and I heard the operator still seeing if there was somebody there. I hung up the phone and ran out of my house.

I had nowhere to run…I had no shelter. The only place where I thought of going then was the school of hiding in the park.

--

Kazuko's shoulder didn't hurt after a while once she said that. She was still straight face.

"I still don't regret for what I did. I only regret that I should've done that sooner."

"Kazuko…" Daisuke said in a low voice.

"Well, I won't say anything if you didn't regret it. It was what you wished for," Satoshi said.

"Satoshi, it's not like that. This was only for my parents…no one ever made me mad…after what my father was saying-"

Kazuko's phone rang and she answered it.

"Hello?" she said in her normal voice, there was no distortion in her voice when she was talking.

"Hey Kazuko, it's Genjo."

"Oh, hi!"

"You need to meet me at the park again. I need to show you something."

"Okay, I'll see you later."

She put the phone back on the receiver and looked at Daisuke and Satoshi.

"Well, that's my story…Genjo just called and I have to meet him again."

"Kazuko…I had no idea," Daisuke was saying.

She looked at Daisuke and smirked, "No one knew…you two are the only ones I've told since that incident. You might look at me differently, but it doesn't matter to me. I got to get it out of my system. I should be thanking you and Satoshi for listening. So," she went up to Daisuke and hugged him, "thank you."

She led them to the door and she hugged Satoshi too. Satoshi got over the fact that she didn't kill them without regretting.

"Are you going to be at school tomorrow?" Satoshi asked.

"…I don't know…we'll just have to see."

"How did you become a thief after that?"

"…Nobody knew me. I felt like I was free now that they were gone…I wanted people to notice me, and the best way to do that in my head was stealing. I finally could have fun."

"What about your marking?"

"…I'll tell you tomorrow. I have to meet with Genjo."

Satoshi and Daisuke were walking down the street, and Daisuke looked like he was in pain.

"Why was she hiding this? It was so painful to hear."

"…She probably thought people wouldn't want to look at her again."

Kazuko walked to the park a while after Daisuke and Satoshi left. She met up with Genjo ten minutes after.

"Yo…" Genjo was saying greeting her.

"Hey I'm here. So what was it you wanted to show me?"

"I want to bring you somewhere. We need to take my car."

After a half and hours ride, Kazuko recognized some of the street houses.

"Genjo…where are we going?"

"You don't know? You can't remember?"

"…?"

Genjo stopped in front of a house. It was a one-story off-white house. There didn't seem to be anybody there. The lower window was cracked on the lower right. Kazuko examined the house more, and then gasped.

"You remember now? It's the house you lived in three years ago."

--

End of Chapter 9

Next chapter: The Truth About Genjo


	10. The Truth About Genjo

For clarification: People ask me if I'm giving up with this story.  
**Answer:** No, I'm not, I usually write down my stories first, type them up later, and then post them up here. I already finished writing **Another Thief?** on paper, so I just need to type it up and that's all.

--

Chapter 10: The Truth About Genjo

"G-Genjo…" Kazuko stuttered, "H-How do you know about that?"

"Before I answer that, we need to take a look inside, I need to catch up on some…old memories, too."

"…? Don't' you think it's a little rude to just go into someone's house without them knowing?"

"After your family, no one has been living in this house. It's been abandoned, so they don't even lock the door."

"…I don't want to go in."

"Why? You're afraid that you'll relive your memories, or do you think that your parent's spirits are ghosts haunting this house?"

"…What do you know?"

"I'll tell you…after we go inside."

"Damn…so you're going to tell me everything about you once we go inside?"

Genjo nodded. Kazuko sighed and opened her door.

"Okay then…you win."

They walked to the front of the house. Kazuko took a deep breath. Genjo opened the door and they came into the living room. Everything was the same, except the rooms were all dusty. The couches and the tables were never moved.

"Hmph…reminiscing three years ago," Kazuko said.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No; No…I'm just saying…"

"If you go into the kitchen, everything is there, even the blood stain on the wall. Don't worry, I know that your marking won't burn if you do remember that time."

Kazuko turned back to face Genjo, "How do you know-"

"I know more about you than you think."

"That can't be."

"I said I'm from your past, and I already know that you can't remember me. Trust me, just go in the kitchen."

Kazuko shrugged her shoulders and walked into the kitchen. As Genjo said, the bloodstain was still there, but it looked like they tried to wipe it off before. She walked up to the stain, and ran her hands over it.

"Dried blood…three year old blood to be exact…I wonder how fast the police got here after I left," she turned around toward Genjo, "Everything isn't touched in this house, right?"

"Yes."

"My room wasn't touched either?"

"No. Your room has stayed the same. The police searched the whole house after they found the bodies but that was the only time they did. All I needed you to see was the bloodstain on the wall."

"It looked like they tried to wipe it off, but it was already dried when they got here. It couldn't of taken them that long to get here."

"You're right, they didn't really want to touch the evidence when they first got here."

"Boy you really know a lot about that time…well, if you know so much, how do you know about my marking and when it hurts?"

"Like I said, I know more about you than you think."

"Stop playing games. I need you to tell me how you actually know me."

"…Okay…I'll wait…"

"Waiting? For what?"

"Until you get pissed off..."

"How will that do you any good? All it's gonna do is make ME pissed off. In fact, I'm a little mad right now because you won't tell me!"

"That's it. I know your not entirely mad right now, because your marking would burn if you were."

"Pfft…How do you know about that?"

"Your marking reacts to when you have a thought of killing or if you get really mad."

"Okay then…how do you know about that?"

"Sigh…don't I remind you of someone?"

"When I first saw you, yeah you did. Your eyes kinda look familiar…I don't know why though."

"Can you figure it out?"

"Damn it, Genjo. You like to see me think hard don't you?"

"Ha ha! Yes, that's what my friends say. I always like them to think instead of me who always does the thinking for them."

"…Genjo…just change the subject now then. I don't want to think. I've been thinking a lot lately."

"Kazuko…You have to take care of the things that bother you the most, after all."

"…What?"

"I said that to you a lot."

"…I remember that. You gave me that advice?"

"Yeah."

"…Ah, you're advice was the whole reason I killed my parents! Thanks Genjo!" she said in a sarcastic way.

"That was a good thing, to both of us anyways."

"What?"

"Figured out why me eyes looked familiar?"

"…No…"

"Kazuko…I'm your brother."

Kazuko was surprised and confused. She stared at Genjo to look at him closer and saw that his eyes were familiar since they reminded her of their mother's eyes.

"That can't be. They…they said that I was their only child."

"I ran away when I was 13. That was before you were born."

"Hmph…they treated you the same way, as a slave?"

He nodded, "With them around, I couldn't do anything. My 13th birthday was coming up and I knew that they wouldn't celebrate it. So when they were asleep, I went out and ran to my school."

"I should've done that instead, run away instead of killing them."

"Heh…Kazuko, if you hadn't have done that, they would've been looking for you when you ran away. They searched for me for about a week. The past is past. Let's face it, nobody would like them as their parents."

"I guess your right."

"I thought that the only reason they wanted a child is so that they could do the work around the house."

"I see…they are lazy asses after all."

"Ha ha! You're right."

"Hm…Genjo, if you hated mom and dad so much, how could you have known that I ran away, or even know I was born?"

"I have my ways."

"Again with this thinking! Didn't you say that you would tell me everything when we go inside the house?"

"Yes I did. But older brothers are pain's aren't they?"

"Well you're gonna be! How come you didn't tell me that you were my brother when we first met?"

"You wouldn't believe me."

"Very funny. We need a lot of catching up to do, don't we?"

"Yes, we do. Fortunately, I have some free time for a while."

"Great, let's go to my apartment."

"Okay, that's fine with me."

They walked out of the house after looking at it one more time. They got into Genjo's car and went to Kazuko's apartment.

--

End of Chapter 10

Very short…isn't it?


	11. Another Field Trip part1

Heya people! I know I haven't updated now for about…one and a half weeks I think.

**FYI: **To tell you the truth, I'm already done writing down the story, as I said so before. If this chapter seems a little too fast-forward or a little confusing in the beginning, it's the fact that I just added this one in after I already finished writing the whole story. I thought that my story was a little short so I decided to make up two more field trip chapters for your enjoyment…plus, here's more info on Kazuko.

--

Likes: Being alone unless she's having fun, stealing, getting attention, doing something.

Dislikes: Getting caught by the police, annoying people, being bored, thinking too much.

More Info: Kazuko is the kind of person who keeps stuff to her self most of the time, but when it comes to feelings, she doesn't look for the right time to tell them. She just tells them if she's certain that she feels that way because she doesn't care what people say about her.

--

Chapter 11: Another Field Trip

After talking for a while, Genjo brought up a question,

"Why don't you live with me now? Now that you found out that I'm your brother"

"That's rather short notice. It's not that I don't trust you or anything, but I just need to know you more."

"I understand…here, I'll give you my phone number in case you ever want to talk again."

"Okay, thanks."

"It's getting late, I still have a lot of stuff to do. So, I'll see you whenever."

"You work a lot don't you Genjo?"

"I need to. I have nothing better to do, except talk to you."

"Well then…what have you been doing for the past 14 years if you hadn't talked to me all those years?

"Hanging out with my friends, but we always do the same thing.

"…How old are you exactly?"

"Now that you asked…27."

"You're 27 and you're not married?"

"Kazuko…why are you asking? It's my life."

"So?"

"Kazuko…"

"Alright, alright. Okay, I'll let you get back to what you were going to do. Let me walk you to the door."

Genjo walked to the door and Kazuko closed it when he walked out. She went back to her bed and lied down on it. She sighed and tuned on her side.

"A lot has happened this week. I've been living here for about five months now…I have a bad feeling that something's going to happen soon, and it doesn't look too good."

After two more days, it was Monday and she went to school.

"Hello Kazuko," Daisuke said to Kazuko as she walked into the school.

"Daisuke?" she said confusingly.

"Uh…is there something wrong with me saying 'hi'?

"No…you seemed kinda concerned for me, from the way that you said it. Is it because of Saturday?"

"Yeah…I didn't know…about your past that is."

"Of course you didn't. Daisuke, I've said to you before to not feel sorry for me. I don't need anybody's pity. I like the way I am and I well not change myself."

"S-"

Kazuko looked at Daisuke and put her hand up for him to stop. He was about to say sorry again for almost saying sorry until Kazuko put her hand up once again.

"Okay, okay!" Daisuke said.

"Good, now let's get to class."

Once they walked in, Kazuko said hi to Satoshi and then hugged him just because, and to fool the girls still.

Everything was going the way it was for about a month now and nothing bad was happening in the school. Kazuko and Satoshi were still pretending to go out and Daisuke and Riku were with each other frequently now. On one day, the teacher said that they were going on another field trip to an island to see the view.

"Hmph…another field trip?" Kazuko thought, "Well, it has been about a month since out last one. Probably this time, I can actually calm down."

Unlike the other field trip, this one is only for three days. All of the class filled in their permission slips and went to the field trip. They got to pick whom they wanted to sit with so Daisuke sat with Riku, Kazuko sat with Satoshi, and Risa was sitting next to Ritsuko; they were taking a ferryboat to the island.

"This is the second field trip this year, isn't it?" Kazuko asked.

"I guess so. I'm not keeping track."

"Hopefully, nothing bad will happen while we're here. I don't want the same thing happening with the girls."

"I know…"

Kazuko looked at Satoshi, "Is there something bothering you, Satoshi? You seem…out of it today."

"No…nothing's wrong."

"Um…okay then. You know what, I thought that we aren't really acting like a couple like before. I'm not really trying to stress it, I'm just saying how I see it at the moment."

"Does it matter?"

"I guess not."

"…I need to take a nap."

"Are you really that sleepy?"

"…Yes."

"Okay then, you can come and lie your head on my lap."

Satoshi shrugged his shoulders and did what Kazuko said. The girls who were watching them were getting very jealous on what Satoshi was doing. Riku looked over at Kazuko and Satoshi and she giggled and sat back down.

"Hey Riku, what's so funny?"

"It's just funny to watch these girls get jealous when Kazuko's not really going out with Satoshi."

"Yeah, I guess it is."

As Satoshi was sleeping on Kazuko's lap, Kazuko started to feel a little sleepy as well. She fell asleep a while after with her head leaning on the headrest. After about another two hours, they reached the docks of the island that they were going to. At first glance, the island is a beautiful place to begin with. There aren't a lot of buildings around and the island is fairly small. It would take you about 3 hours to just walk around the entire edge of the island. There are only a few buildings scattered around the place and it looks like the only way to get lost is if you don't follow the paths in the forest. On the right side from the ferry, you can see a sandy beach, and the land was roughly elevated. There were a lot of cliffs everywhere and there were paths to lead to each one. Satoshi woke up a while after and when he looked up, he saw Kazuko still sleeping. He sat up and lightly shook her; Kazuko opened her eyes and rubbed them.

"Hey Kazuko, we're here."

"…Oh…okay. Let me go back to sleep," she said as she was closing her eyes again.

Riku and Daisuke were behind them and Riku slapped Kazuko on the back of her head.

"Ow!" Kazuko yelled while rubbing the back of her head, "What'ya do that for Riku?!"

"You just took a nap, didn't you Kazuko, you're so lazy sometimes! I mean it's only a little after lunch."

"I'm just kinda sleepy now. I haven't gotten a lot of sleep lately."

"Oh? What have you been doing then?"

"…Nothing really, I just can't sleep."

"Well being sleep deprived won't help you on this trip. I wanted to go out walking after we put our stuff in the hotel, and I wanted you to come."

"…Alright, fine. But only if Daisuke comes, and you too Satoshi!"

"Hey why did you yell at me for?" Satoshi asked.

"Because you're usually by yourself, you need to get out more! Just come with us!"

"…Alright then."

"Good, what about you Daisuke?"

"Yeah, it's fine for me."

After they brought all their things to their hotel rooms, Kazuko and Satoshi closed their room and Kazuko looked down the hallway and saw someone's back that she thought looked familiar. Kazuko looked confused and Satoshi looked where Kazuko's eyes were.

"What are you looking at, Kazuko?" Satoshi asked.

"…"

Satoshi waved his hand in front of her face.

"Huh?" she asked.

"I asked you what you were looking at."

"Um…call me if I'm crazy but…it looked like I saw…Genjo down the hallway."

"Genjo?"

"…I think it might've been him."

"Well, there's no use thinking about it now. Let's go meet Daisuke and Riku in the lobby,"

The hotel was only three-floors high so they walked down the stairs and towards Daisuke and Riku who where sitting on a couch.

"Okay, ready to go?" Riku asked.

"Yeah…come on let's go now," Kazuko replied.

"So, where should we go then?"

"The cliff looks like a good spot, but I doubt that there's things to do there. I really want to go there, but I'll go on my own time."

"If you want to go, why don't we?"

"It's okay, the reason I want to go there is because I like the wind brushing against my face and just seeing the sky."

"Well okay then, I want to see the different stores they have here."

"Alright then, let's go do that instead."

They walked out of the hotel and walked around the island. When it was about 5 'o' clock, they went to eat out in one of the restaurants. Risa saw them once when they were walking down one street.

"Riku has been hanging around Daisuke later,"

"Haven't you heard already? They like each other," Ritsuko said.

"Well, I guess I should be happy for her, I always thought that Riku could never get a man. I already have one, we just need to start going out already and then I'll be better than Riku!"

Risa was in her own little world at the moment.

When Daisuke, Riku, Kazuko, and Satoshi were eating outside, Kazuko was looking at the cliff that she wanted to walk to.

"When we just came out of our room, I seriously thought that that person who I saw was Genjo. Well, I can't really think of it now, besides, some people look the same when you're looking at their backs," Kazuko thought.

"Is something the matter?" Daisuke asked Kazuko.

"Um…nothing's wrong. I just thought I saw Genjo earlier today."

"Do you mean that you saw him here, on this island?"

"Yeah, but I don't know if it's him or not, I only saw the person's back."

"Hm…that's funny and weird. Why would Genjo be here on this island?"

"That's what I was thinking to myself, too."

"Where did you see him?"

"…In the hotel, on the same floor where me and Satoshi are staying."

"I see…"

"Well, then what should we do now?"

"We have two more days here, and I don't want to do all of it today, so I guess we're done for the day," Riku said.

"Okay then," Kazuko said getting up, "I need to do something right now so I'll see you guys later."

"Are you going to the cliff?"

Kazuko turned around, "How do you know?"

"It's not that hard once you said that you wanted to do that in your own time."

"Hmph…Well, you're right Satoshi. See ya."

Kazuko walked away from them to go to the paths that were leading to the cliffs. Satoshi got up from the table and said,

"I'll leave you two alone, I'm going back to my room."

"Okay then, see you tomorrow," Daisuke replied.

"Damn it, I can't get that out of my mind! Was that Genjo or now? Damn it again! I said I would clear my mind once I got here. Ow…My marking is slightly burning. Well, I guess I was getting a little pissed off there. (Talking out loud) Sigh…at least I'll have my time up here."

She closed her eyes as she was walking up because she was a little tired. Once she got up to the cliff, she slowly opened her eyes and saw that somebody was already there. There were mostly shadows covering this person's face. When the person turned around, she still couldn't see his face. Kazuko could point out that he had a jacket on and some jeans and his hair was a little long.

"Oh sorry, I didn't know someone else was up here, I'll leave now," she said as she was turning around and walking down.

"…Kazuko…" he said.

She stopped in her tracks and turned around. He stood up and walked onto a patch of light.

"Don't tell me that you didn't recognize me," he said.

"Well, I didn't see your face since it was in the shadows!"

"Hmph…that's a nice was to greet someone."

"Fine then…it's good to see you again, Genjo."

"You too, Kazuko."

"Why are you up here?"

"Enjoying the view of course."

"No, I didn't mean that. I mean, what are you doing here on this island?"

"Oh…my friends said that I was working too much so we all came here. What about you?"

"School field trip."

"Oh, I see then."

He turned back and sat back down. Kazuko walked over to him and sat next to him.

"You know, you look better in this outfit tan the one that you had before."

"You mean you don't like my sweater and shorts?"

"Not much…this is the first time I've seen you wear some pants and a jacket."

"Well, I usually wear these on weekends or on vacations."

"If you said that you wear these on weekends, why didn't you wear it when you took me to our parent's house?"

"I said 'usually,' that doesn't mean that I wear this all the time. Besides, this is a weird conversation, Let's go talk about something else."

"Yeah…you're right."

--

End of Chapter 11

Sorry it took so long.


	12. Another Field Trip part2

**Funny thing really: **About the sequel thing, I was thinking about that one day. But it was a little different from what I had put down. Maybe one day I'll make a sequel for this story and who knows what's gonna happen.

**About me:** This kinda relates to chapter 10; I have a younger brother who's about 10 months younger than me. Although he's younger, he's the one who bosses ME around. He's even taller than me, but the only thing that I'm better at him is education. Well that's off subject. Back to the story

--

Chapter 12: Another Field Trip part 2

"We haven't talked like this for a month, haven't we?" Kazuko said.

"That's true…so, what's up with you, recently. Your life is more full of adventures unlike mines."

"Hm…well then, nothing's really happening right now…why are you asking about that if you usually know what I'm doing?"

"Haha, that's true also, but now that I told you who I am, I don't have to know what you're doing as much as I did before. Did that make any sense?"

"Err…I guess it did. Okay then, now that you told me THAT, what I asked you before made more sense. Well…do you know about Satoshi?"

"Yes, I've seen him around you sometimes. He's never seen me, I don't think."

"Okay then, why don't you come with me?"

"To where?"

"To meet Satoshi."

"So, why do you want me to meet him?"

"He's uh…my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend? You already have a boyfriend?"

"Um…how can I put this? Satoshi and I were pretending to go out before but then on the last field trip, I started to like him. I don't know if he likes me back, but he knows that I like him since I told him."

"I see."

"Okay then, let's go now. Oh, don't mention anything about you being me brother. I don't want to tell anybody yet."

"Okay then, he's your friend."

She got up and Genjo stood up too. She looked up at Genjo and got mad.

"Rrr! Why do you have to be so damn tall?" she asked.

"Hm…I think he was…"

"Who?"

"…I think Father was tall."

"…Okay then, let's go finally."

They walked down the cliff and to the hotel that they were staying at; Kazuko and Genjo walked down the hallway.

"Hey Genjo, which floor is your room?"

"This one…" he said pointing to the door that they just passed.

"So, that was you."

"'So that was me' what?"

"You were walking down the hallway and I saw your back earlier today."

"Oh…so you're the one I sensed."

"What?"

"…I'll tell you later. Let's get to your room first."

"Damn Genjo, you like keeping secrets from me!"

"I know, it's fun," he said chuckling.

"Okay, we're here," she said pulling out the card key for her and Satoshi's room. She swiped it through and went through the door while Satoshi was on his laptop.

"Oh come on, Satoshi. Why'd you bring electronics on the trip?"

"There's nothing really for me to do."

"Then why'd you go on this trip?"

"Of course, you told me to go."

"Well, anyways, we have company. As strange as it seems, it was Genjo after all."

Satoshi looked away from his computer and looked at Genjo.

"Hello, Genjo. We finally meet."

"Yes, Kazuko has told me about you."

"She has told me about you too."

"So, Genjo…what were you talking about your 'senses' thing?"

"Okay, I'll tell you about it then."

They sat on Kazuko's bed and Satoshi was typing on his computer while eavesdropping on them.

"Has there ever been a time where you just have this strange feeling?"

"Um…I think I have."

"Is it like having déjà vu?"

"Not really, it's more like…when I met you, I started having dreams of the past and about some other things about my mom and dad."

"Oh, I see then. If you didn't know, your mom and dad had sixth senses, too. I don't know what kind they had, though. With me, I can sense people's auras. Yours is the most familiar since your- eh…I've known you for a long time."

"I see then. So that one's about yours, what about mines?"

"With you…hm…you said you had dreams, what kind of dreams were they?"

"I told you about when I met you…once I met this other person, I had dreams like something bad is gonna happen."

"So when did this start happening?"

"Once I met you."

"I was probably the one that triggered it because we're bonded together." (Genjo's trying to put it in a way where Satoshi doesn't know that they're siblings.)

"…Bonded together?"

"I don't really know how to put it right now, but since we've known each other for a while, I just triggered it."

"Okay…I kinda get the picture now."

"I see then. Well, I've been wondering why I had those dreams."

"Well, I'm glad to be of help."

"Thank you, Genjo."

"You're welcome…anything for a friend."

"Yeah…a friend."

"Well, I must be going now. My other friends are waiting."

"Alright then. I let you leave."

They both stood up and Kazuko led Genjo to the door. Kazuko lied on her bed and was about to go to sleep after she closed the door.

"Sleeping already, Kazuko?" Satoshi asked.

"Well yeah, I've been tired since we got here. Walking up and down the cliff takes up a lot of energy, too."

"…Why did Genjo need you for that time he called you?"

"Why you jealous?"

"Kazuko…I didn't mean it that way."

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Well, he WAS from my past so he brought me to my parent's house."

"So that's why you told us?"

"Yeah, that was one reason why."

"And the other reason was because you knew about mines and Daisuke's secret?"

"Yeah. Hey Satoshi, is that true what you said earlier?"

"About what?"

"You only came because of me?"

"What if it is?"

"…Nothing…yawn…well, I wanna go to sleep now."

"Okay then…good night."

Kazuko went to sleep on top of the bed without pulling the blankets on top of her or changing into her pajamas. Satoshi fell asleep a while after Kazuko did.

In the morning, Kazuko woke up before Satoshi; she changed and then went to the cliff that she saw Genjo at last night. The cliff was unoccupied so she lied down and looked at the morning sky. Kazuko closed her eyes until she heard someone walking up. Kazuko sat up and looked back; it was Genjo.

"You have good ears," Genjo said.

"Yeah…I know. I always had keen senses."

"I see…can I sit with you?"

"You don't have to ask."

Genjo shrugged his shoulders and sat next to Kazuko.

"I thought you were gonna hang out with your friends."

"They just told me I needed to get out more. I didn't really have to hang out with them that much. Besides, they're playing a game that I don't really want to play."

"What is it?"

"The game?"

"Yeah, what else should it be?"

"I actually don't know what it's about. I never really tried to understand it. All I know is that they're playing with cards. They made up their own game and I don't bother to learn it."

"Oh…"

Kazuko and Genjo were silent for a while until Kazuko heard a noise from behind. She looked back and saw someone's hair. She went closer to Genjo.

"I think some people are spying on us," Kazuko whispered.

"Really…"

"Hmph…they're probably the girls."

"Girls…following you?"

"Yeah, on the last field trip we were at, these girls tried to get me and Satoshi to break up. Satoshi is way popular with them. So when they found out that we were 'going out' they tried to sabotage our 'relationship.'"

"Well, if that's true, how come they were following you if Satoshi's not with you?"

"Hm…I don't know."

"It might be because…Kazuko do these girls know me?"

"Of course they don't."

"If that's it, then these girls might think that you might be cheating on Satoshi."

"I don't care about them. Satoshi knows who you are…well, he doesn't know everything but he still knows you. I told him that I liked him so that explains enough doesn't it?"

"Yeah it does. Now I wonder why they want to know why they're following you on this time of day."

"It doesn't make sense. Haha, maybe they want to know how I act so they can be like me," she said sarcastically.

"I see."

"You know, I was just thinking about the time when I met you. I can't believe I asked you out that time."

""Well that wasn't really a surprise at the time. You didn't know who I was and you said that I was cute…well then, I'll go now so that you can have time with your boyfriend," he said getting up and walking down.

"…Hey wait up for me," she said while catching up to him, "I wanna ask you something."

"Yeah?"

"…Why is it that you don't have a girlfriend?"

"Kazuko!"

"Come on, tell me!"

"Fine…I guess I can kinda relate myself to Satoshi. A lot of girls ask me out but I turn them down."

"Why?" she said in a demanding voice.

"What are you, my mom?"

"Hell no I'm not. I just wanna know more about you, you know!"

"Okay then…the girls who ask me out, I only know their names. To me, I want to know more about her before I go out. I don't want a girl to date me just because of my looks."

They walked down the cliff and near the hotel.

"Okay then, see you tomorrow," Genjo said.

"We're gonna leave tomorrow to go back home."

"Oh, what time?"

"Somewhere around after lunch."

"I see then. So I guess it's bye for now, then."

"Probably…see ya Genjo."

Genjo walked down the street while Kazuko was gong upstairs to her room. When she opened the door, Satoshi was back on his laptop.

"Geez, don't you ever get off that thing?" Kazuko asked.

"So what, like I said before, there's nothing better to do."

"If you have nothing better to do, let's go to the beach or something."

"Well, I'm not going to swim."

"Doesn't matter. Can't we just walk around?"

Satoshi sighed and closed his laptop, "Fine."

"Good."

He stood up and looked at Kazuko, "So, where are we going?"

"A walk to the beach sounds fine."

Satoshi put on his shoes and they went to the beach to walk around. Some of their classmates were already swimming in the ocean.

They saw Daisuke with Riku again and they were talking to them for a while. A couple hours later, they went back to the hotel to rest. Kazuko closed the door and Satoshi was walking to sit down. Kazuko went in his way by standing in front of him.

"What are you doing?"

Kazuko looked at him and then tried to take off his glasses. Satoshi caught her hands before she did.

"No."

"Aw, come on. I've never seen you without your glasses."

"Yes, when I'm asleep I don't put them on."

"Come on smart ass. I meant I never got to see you without your glasses WHILE YOU'RE AWAKE."

Satoshi looked down and took off his glasses then looked at Kazuko. Kazuko looked closer to his face and smile.

"Those aren't real glasses are they? Nothing's wrong with your vision, right?"

"So what?"

"One day, come to school without your glasses."

"I doubt it."

Thanks to Kazuko's dexterity, she took the glasses from Satoshi's hand without him knowing. She looked at them closely and then that's when Satoshi knew that they were gone from his hand.

"Hey give those back."

Kazuko looked at them and then put them on. (Honestly, I tried to imagine her with glasses, but she looked kinda dorky.)

"Come on Kazuko, give those back."

"No," she said taking a step back.

Satoshi stepped forward and started reaching for them. Kazuko was knocking his hands away every time he tried to grab them, then one time, she grabbed both arms so he wouldn't try it again. One time when Kazuko was stepping back, her bed was right behind her so she tripped over and Satoshi fell, too. Luckily, Satoshi held him self up so that he wouldn't fall on top of Kazuko. They were staring at each other for a while, Kazuko still had Satoshi's glasses on, and Satoshi took of the glasses, stood back up, and put his glasses on.

Nothing really happened after that, so the next day, they went back home.

--

End of Chapter 12

Crappy ending I know.


	13. Kazuko's Premonition

**About the Last Chapter: **I apologize that the last chapter didn't have Dark or Krad, but as I told you before, I just put this chapter and the one before that in. I kinda have a cold so I can't really think straight. And finals are coming up (damn finals.) So, I couldn't really work on the story. Now, I think you've heard enough of me making up excuses. You're not here to watch me whine.

**YAY! 100 reviews!**

--

Chapter 13: Kazuko's premonition

On their way back, Kazuko was thinking to her self, "…That time, when I fell backwards…for some reason, I felt really nervous when he fell on top of me. I hope he didn't see me blush."

They got back to their home on Saturday, Kazuko and Satoshi didn't say anything about the time in their room, or even talk through the whole weekend. On Monday, they went back to school. Daisuke met up with Kazuko in the front of the school.

When they went to the classroom, they saw that Satoshi wasn't in his seat, or anywhere in the school.

"Satoshi's not here today?" Kazuko said to herself.

"He's usually never absent," Daisuke answered.

"Yeah I know, does it have to do with anything about the field trip?"

"About what happening?"

"Err…nothing, I was lost in my thoughts."

After school their teacher walked up to Kazuko and asked her to bring today's homework to him. When she got to his apartment, Kazuko knocked on the door.

"Yes?" Satoshi answered as he opened the door slightly.

"Hey Satoshi. They teacher told me to give this to you. It's our homework for today."

"Thank you…please, come in."

Kazuko walked into Satoshi's clean apartment. She put down her bag and took off her shoes when she walked in.

"I haven't seen you since Saturday. Why don't we talk?"

"I guess…"

--

Later on:

"You don't look sick. How come you weren't in school today?" Kazuko asked.

"I tried to stay away from you today…I don't think you can help me anymore."

"What are you…?"

"I can't transform into Krad again. I can't take chances."

"But you haven't transformed into Krad for about…two weeks now."

"I…almost did on Friday."

"…You don't have to care for me."

"I can't just do that, I don't want you to help anymore. In fact, our deal is over."

"…?"

"I care about you, and if an accident like what happened last week happens again, he will come."

"Satoshi…you can't boss me around but if you say that our deal is over, then I'll believe you. The only think I'll ask is how much do you care about be to transform into Krad?"

"That won't help anything if I answer that."

"…So you don't want to talk anymore?"

"…"

Kazuko looked at Satoshi, got up and walked towards the door.

"Fine…you don't want to talk anymore. I don't think I want to talk to you anymore for today," she said in a mad tone.

"It's not that it's-"

"I already see it. We were okay until I brought up that subject. You don't want me to talk about how you feel. If that's the case, then I can just leave now. What's happening Satoshi? You said that our deal is over, just because you don't want to transform?"

"Kazuko, listen!"

"You say that you want me to leave you alone! Fine, I'll leave! I'll let you be alone again like before I even met you!"

"Kazuko!"

Satoshi grabbed her arm when she passed by.

"…"

"I don't want to do this, but I have to stay away from you and Daisuke…or else Krad will come."

"…Sigh…" Kazuko calmed down, "I understand that you said it before…but that won't stop me from being a thief…See you later, Satoshi. Come to school tomorrow…I know nothing bad will happen."

Satoshi nodded his head, "Kazuko…just this once."

"What?"

Once she turned around, Satoshi kissed her. Kazuko was a little shocked on why he would do something like that but then she sunk into the kiss. When he pulled away, Kazuko was looking at him with a surprised look on her face. She smirked and said,

"See you tomorrow."

She walked out of her apartment and while she was walking down, she was saying to herself,

"Ha…I think this is the first and last actual kiss from Satoshi."

On the next morning, Satoshi came to school and Kazuko saw him. When they met eyes when Kazuko opened the door, they looked at each other for about a couple seconds, waved hi and walked to her desk. Kazuko leaned back on her chair and put her hands behind her head.

Kazuko was thinking to herself, "Let's see…when I met Genjo, I had dreams of Mom and Dad, once I met Krad…I have…the feeling like something's gonna happen. I know Genjo explained it to me, but it still doesn't make sense in why I have this sixth sense…something bad is going to happen…soon. I know-"

The chair tilted back and Kazuko was falling backwards. Daisuke caught her before she fell on the ground.

"Are you alright, Kazuko?" Daisuke asked.

"Yeah…Thanks for saving me. I was thinking and I didn't notice what I was doing."

"You're welcome. At least you didn't get hurt."

"I guess so," she said standing up and straightening her shirt. She put the chair upright again and sat back on it.

Kazuko started feeling sleepy in the class and when she was about to close her eyes, the teacher slapped a ruler on Kazuko's desk to wake her up. Kazuko suddenly woke up and yelled.

"Kazuko, are you okay today? You don't seem well," said the teacher.

"I'm fine. I'm just a little sleepy."

"Okay then, just try to pay attention…and don't fall asleep again."

"Yes ma'am."

Daisuke looked over at Kazuko who was half-awake, half-asleep

"Boy, Kazuko is out of it today. I wonder what's wrong with her? She said that she was sleepy during the trip but…it's already been two days," Daisuke thought.

Somewhere near the end of lunch, Kazuko walked up to Satoshi and said hi.

"Why are you still around me?" he asked.

"…I can't let it go. I've been thinking that I can get over it, but I can't let go of the fact…that the deal is over. I have nothing better to do now, helping you catch Dark was fun to do."

"…"

The bell rang and they were walking to class. Before the opened the door, Kazuko stopped Satoshi.

"About yesterday…do you remember what I said in December?"

"About what?"

"You don't remember…hmph…it makes sense. Anyways, the kiss…I liked it."

She walked in the classroom and Satoshi walked behind her. He was thinking about what happened in December. (Flashback: Kazuko- "Hm…Well, you didn't really mean it, so I can't really say anything about it…Maybe one day, it WILL be for real, and then that's when I'll tell you.") As class went on, Satoshi couldn't stop thinking about the conversation that he and Kazuko just had.

"It looks like everything will go back to normal. Maybe I should go to another city. There's nothing else for me to do here…" Kazuko thought.

She walked back to her apartment after school. When she got home, her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Kazuko…"

"Satoshi? Why are you calling?"

"I just wanted to tell you that Dark will steal the Night Sword from the Melino Museum at 10:30."

"I thought you said that you didn't want me to steal anymore."

"…I said that you don't have to help me anymore, and that you have to stay distant from me. Just be careful from now on."

"Alright then..."

She hung up the phone and went to her dresser and changed.

"I'll go back to my regular stealing days. Probably when I'm done in this city…I'll quit stealing..."

At 10:30, Kazuko came to the museum and when she came to the artifact, Dark was there too.

"So you're back?" Dark said.

"What do you mean that I'm back?"

"Don't tell me that you forgot."

"About what?"

"That time about a week ago when you fell of the museum."

"Oh…that…I'm fine aren't I? It wasn't that serious."

"It wasn't serious because Krad caught you."

"Krad…Satoshi doesn't like him right?"

"I don't know, all I know is that he wants to kill me."

"Really? I see you're still alive."

"Yep. Well, let's see who can get this one first."

"Kazuko dashed to the sword followed by Dark. She took it first and ran out of the museum. As she got out of the museum, Dark caught up and grabbed Kazuko's arm, she stopped and Dark grabbed the hilt from Kazuko. He ran in front of her and Kazuko tried to give pursuit. She jumped forward and tripped Dark.

"Cheating I know, but I'm not in a good mood right now," she said walking up to Dark and picking up the sword.

For some reason, a guard was shooting at Dark and Kazuko. They dodged the bullets, but then a bullet on her right arm scrapped Kazuko. She yelled and held her hand over her wound.

"What are you doing?!" Inspector Saehara yelled at the cop.

"They're criminals! They should just die!"

Kazuko was getting mad, but then her marking started hurting again, "What in the hell is this guy thinking?!"

Satoshi was watching on what was happening to Kazuko. He went to a corner where there were no guards and he transformed into Krad again since Krad forced himself out like last time. He went to Kazuko and Dark and stood in front of them.

"Krad…What are you doing here?" Kazuko yelled.

"I just thought of showing my face again. Now, if you remember what I said before, Dark, you will die now."

The a-wall guard was still shooting at them but then the other guards seized him and took him away. Now the guards were looking at what Krad was doing to them.

Krad took out a feather and used his magic to hit Dark. Dark jumped and evaded. Kazuko ran up to Krad and grabbed his arm.

"You will not hurt Dark!" she yelled.

"Ha! Pitiful human," Krad said.

He threw Kazuko to the side and she hit a tree. She got back up and Dark used his magic to fight Krad. Krad shot forward and Dark fell down and rolled on the ground. Krad walked up to Dark and he was about to kill Dark until Kazuko stepped in front.

"Step aside, Human," Krad said.

"No…No one tells me to do anything."

"Hmph…then I have no choice but to kill you, too."

Krad was about to attack until Kazuko held up the sword in her hand and swung it sideways. Krad jumped backwards.

"Hm…you're not a regular person are you? Yes, you have some magical properties in you. I can sense it.

"Me? Have magical powers? I don't think so."

"Kazuko…stop you can't win," Dark was saying as he was trying to stand up again.

"It's okay Dark. I want to help you!" she said as she was dashing towards Krad.

"Are you sure you want to hit me?"

Kazuko stopped, as she was about to swing the sword.

"The one you love is inside here. If I get hit, it might hurt him as well." (Love is a powerful word, but I didn't want to put 'like' in that sentence either.)

Krad was smirking and Kazuko was still in her stance. Krad was pulling out another feather and Dark grabbed Kazuko and ran away; Krad didn't give pursuit.

"Cowards," Krad said. He transformed back into Satoshi; he knelt down.

"Tonight's a good night to get a good story, I'm sure of it!" Takeshi said as he was sitting in the tree near the Melino Museum, "Huh? What's this?"

He saw Dark running while he was holding Kazuko's hand.

"That's Dark…and that's…Kazuko?! What is she doing here? She has the sword in her hand! Is she helping Dark? Man, this'll make a good cover story for the school!"

Takeshi steadied his camera and took a picture of Dark with Kazuko in it.

"This is great! Too bad I won't be able to develop this picture for a while."

Dark and Kazuko ran towards an alleyway and they rested there.

"Kazuko…don't do that again."

"He was about to kill you. That's what I thought I should do."

"Krad was about to kill you too, think before you do things Kazuko."

"I did think! Please, don't tell me that you're gonna tell me what to do! I don't like it when people tell me to do things."

"…"

"…I'm sorry Dark. I already said I'm not in a good mood. Krad made me even madder. I just need to go home now…here's the sword."

"…Keep it."

"…Alright, see you some other time then…"

Once Kazuko got to her house, she closed the door and leaned on it.

"Why was I mad in the first place? Sigh…I guess I can't even figure myself out…hmph…that's weird."

--

End of Chapter 13

Next chapter: Takeshi's Accident


	14. Takeshi's Accident

**To the reader: **I'm sorry to say this to the people who like this story but…this is the final chapter to this story. Please, tell me if you want me to make up another story of DNAngel and I will gladly make a new one!

-

Chapter 14: Takeshi's Accident

The next morning, Kazuko didn't go to school. Daisuke sat down at his desk and looked over at Kazuko's desk from time to time.

"She looked mad yesterday. I wonder what was on her mind," Daisuke thought. He looked over at Satoshi's desk, "Looks like Satoshi isn't here either."

"Daisuke, I'm sorry to ask you, but could you please give both Satoshi and Kazuko their homework for today?"

"Um…alright."

"Hey Daisuke, can I come with you to Kazuko's house? I just want to see it."

"Oh…S-Sure Riku."

They walked to Kazuko's apartment first. They knocked on the door and Kazuko answered it.

"Daisuke…Riku?" Kazuko said.

"Hey Kazuko, the teacher told us to give you the homework for today," Riku said.

"Oh…thank you."

"Um…do you mind if we step inside?"

"Riku?" Daisuke said

"Not at all," Kazuko said moving to the side.

Daisuke and Riku walked inside and sat one the floor.

Kazuko had a t-shirt on, and her right arm was bandaged where she was shot.

"How come you weren't in school today, Kazuko?" Riku asked.

"I needed some thinking to do. I'd be very distracted if I went to school."

"Did you talk to Genjo today then?" Daisuke asked.

"Yeah I did, he explained some things to me."

"That's good," Daisuke said, "Why did you look so mad last night?"

"…I've been thinking a lot lately…I don't know why, but something that I thought about just made me mad. Sorry I tripped D-…you yesterday."

She didn't want to say Dark because Riku was in the room and she didn't think she wanted to hear Dark's name, or about Daisuke's secret. Daisuke understood what she said and answered.

"I'm fine…but that kinda hurt. I'm more concerned about you because of your arm when you got sh-…cut in the arm."

"I already said sorry, and I'm fine."

"You saw each other last night? What happened?" Riku asked.

Kazuko and Daisuke looked at each other to try and make up a story. Fortunately for them, Kazuko was a good liar, so she made up a story for him.

"I was walking alone in the park at night. Someone tapped me on the shoulder. I looked back and there was this weird guy who said I looked pretty. He grabbed me and I resisted so he took out a knife and cut me on the arm. I closed my eyes and I started kicking and punching. After a while, he ran away and when I opened my eyes, no one was there. I heard footsteps behind me again and I thought it was that weird guy again so I tripped him. When I looked back and I saw Daisuke on the ground. I helped him up and then everything was fine again."

"Wow…Kazuko sure can tell a story…especially when she had to make it up at the spot," Daisuke thought.

"Oh…that must've been really scary for you."

"It kinda was, but now that I think of it, it was pretty funny that I hit Daisuke too. (Thinking) Although I wish that story were true besides the real way it happened."

"Why were you in the park late at night?"

"I just like the night sky. It's really quiet and…beautiful."

"Well," Daisuke stood up, "I need to go to Satoshi's place. He wasn't at school either."

"Really? I wonder what's wrong with him…I'll come over with you."

Riku decided to go home when they were walking to Satoshi's apartment. When Satoshi answered the door once they knocked on it, he suddenly looked at Kazuko.

"Kazuko…"

"Satoshi, we need to talk," Kazuko said

"Why do you want to talk right now?"

"There are some matters that I have been thinking of since last night, and I came here for some answers."

"Um…Kazuko…" Daisuke said.

"It's okay Daisuke, I'll give him his homework…I need to talk to Satoshi alone."

"Okay then,"

Daisuke gave Kazuko the homework and Daisuke walked back to his house.

"Kazuko, why are you still talking to me?"

"I already said to you, I want to talk about stuff that happened last night. Well, not even last night…I just need to talk to you. Can't we just do that?"

"…Fine."

He let Kazuko in and she sat on one of the chairs.

"Satoshi, do you like me?"

"Why are you asking?"

"Just answer the question. Do you like me or not?"

"…Yes…I do like you."

"And every time I'm in danger you turn into Krad?"

"…Yeah."

"If I quit stealing, will you stop transforming?"

"What?"

"What if I quit stealing?"

"Kazuko you can't do that."

"You're not answering my question."

"…If you're in trouble, I transform. So it only increases the chances of me transforming into Krad if you're a thief now. (Thanks to the 5th book, I kinda found out on how Satoshi transforms! I think that's how he does.)

"I see…"

"Were you thinking of quitting?"

"…I thought that I'm only a burden to you because you keep on transforming after I had that accident that first day. I'm also getting Dark in danger since Krad wants to kill him…to answer your question, I thought of quitting."

"Just because you found out about Krad?"

"I just noticed that when I came and talked to you on that first day, everything was changing from what I remembered before. It's not only Krad…it's just…from everything that was happening. I plan on living with Genjo…he lives in another city."

"Kazuko…you can't move."

"If you don't want me to move, why are you avoiding me for the past couple days!"

"…I'm sorry."

"Tell you what…I'll stay here for another month, and then I'll live with Genjo."

"You don't want to stay here longer?"

"Sorry…but I'd figured everything would go back to the way it was before I came."

"Is that your final decision?"

"…I don't know…but I'm leaning mostly towards yes."

"…Okay then. I won't say anything else."

"From now until the end of the month, I'm not a thief."

"…Okay then, that's your choice."

For the next few days, Satoshi came to school and went to the museums at night.

"Hmph…I don't see Kazuko anywhere," Dark said.

"Yeah…that's true."

"Where do you think she might me?"

"I don't know why she's not staling anymore."

"It's way less fun without her around. I wish I knew what she's up to."

Dark stole the artwork and flew away. As he was flying, he flew over the park. He saw Kazuko leaning on one of the bridge's arches.

"So, I guess it's true that you like the night skies."

"Dark, how nice it is to see you again. Yeah…I wasn't lying on that part. I really do like the night."

"Where have you been in the past couple of days?"

"I'm not stealing anymore…"

"Wha!"

"I've decided not to steal anymore when I'm here."

"And why would you do that?"

"Satoshi…"

"You care for Satoshi?"

"Yes, and for you."

"How nice of you."

"I'm concerned for Satoshi because he cares for me, and when I'm in danger, Satoshi turns into Krad. When that happens, Krad tries to kill you. It's like I'm the cause for the problems that have been happening recently."

"You're not. Krad and I have been fighting for over 400 years. I'm still standing; that means I'm alright, doesn't it?"

"…Yeah, I guess so. But I don't want Satoshi to transform. Even though Krad hasn't killed you, I still don't want to take that chance that he might."

"Is there anyway I can change your mind?"

"…I'm sorry but no."

"I guess it can't be helped then…"

"Sorry, Dark. I want to steal but it's just too risky not."

"I understand."

"Well, I'm going now," Kazuko said.

"I guess this is the last good-bye?"

"…I don't know…all I can say now is that we might see each other again…someday."

"Okay then."

Dark kissed Kazuko but this time, it was a little longer than the other short kisses he gave. Kazuko didn't question it; she walked back to her apartment once Dark flew away.

"Finally! I've gotten my picture developed!" Takeshi said. He looked at the picture with Dark and Kazuko again and he ran to his dad.

"Dad! Dad, check this out!"

Takeshi thrust the picture in his dad's face and he had no choice but to look up at it. He didn't so he just said.

"Very nice, Takeshi. Very nice…"

When he actually looked at the photo, he grabbed it from Takeshi.

"Takeshi, who's that woman, do you know her?"

"Yeah…she's in my homeroom class."

"What's her name?"

"I think its Kazuko. She's been hanging around Daisuke for a while."

"Kazuko…ha ha! You're caught now."

"Dad, what did Kazuko do?"

"She's a thief, Takeshi. And you have proof that she has stolen the famous artwork from the Melino Museum. She's been stealing some artwork that Dark was stealing."

"WHAT! NO WAY! I DON'T BELIEVE IT! This'll make a great cover story!"

The next day when homeroom was starting, all was going well until two hours later. Some of the guards came in and said,

"Excuse me, is there a Kazuko Barero in here?"

"What?" Kazuko thought.

"Kazuko? Oh yes, there's a Kazuko in here. Can you please stand up, Kazuko?"

Kazuko stood up and Daisuke looked a little worried for her. The police took out their badges and walked up to Kazuko.

"Kazuko Barero, you are under arrest for stealing the Crown of Avalice, the Tears of the Gods, the Australus Book, and the Night Sword. You have the right to remain silent."

"Did I really steal those? It seems like a long time since I have. But since I was here, I guess I remember all of those."

The guard took out a pair of handcuffs out and they stood in front of Kazuko. As the guard was about to put the handcuffs on, Satoshi stood up and said,

"How many times do I have to tell you to leave her alone?"

"C-Commander?"

"It's okay Satoshi," Kazuko said looking at him with her hands up.

She jumped on the desk and jumped over the guards and landed on the ground. She stood up and while she was running, she said,

"So long everybody! This is the last you'll se me!"

She ran out of the classroom and out of the school. The students in the class got out of their seats and ran to the window. They saw Kazuko still being chased by the guards. The students kept on watching until they couldn't see them anymore.

"Okay class, there's nothing happening anymore. Everybody get back to your seats and let's get back to class," the teacher said.

(Girl's chatting)

"Omigosh! I never knew that Kazuko was a thief!"

"Of course, we all didn't know."

"Do you think Kazuko will come tomorrow?"

"I have no idea, but I think there'll be some more guards around the school if she didn't get caught."

When it was after school, Satoshi walked back to his apartment; when he was about to open his door, he thought for a while and walked over to where Kazuko's apartment was. When he got there, he saw Daisuke knocking on the door.

"Hm…She's not in her house," Daisuke said.

Daisuke left the apartment complex and saw Satoshi waiting at the bottom.

"Oh! Satoshi, were you going to see if Kazuko was there?"

"Yeah…I was…"

"She's not there I'm a little worried for her right now. I wonder where she went off to?"

"Who knows? Probably we'll see her tomorrow, but I doubt that she'll be at the school."

"Yeah…that's true."

When the next day came, Kazuko didn't show up again and the girls, once again, gossiped.

"Do you think Kazuko's been arrested?"

"I don't know, but she deserves it though. She was a thief and she also stole Satoshi away from us!" (Overly obsessed!)

"Not to mention scaring us away during the trip."

"I know!"

"…Hey, since Kazuko's gone, doesn't that mean that Satoshi's free?"

"…Yeah! It does!"

Kazuko ran about the whole city. She shook off the guards at one time and returned to her house to take a quick break.

"I wonder why they haven't been here yet. I thought that these people know where others live. It doesn't matter now, I need to call Genjo."

She picked up the phone and Genjo answered.

"Hello?"

"Genjo, It's Kazuko."

"Hey there. So what do you want to talk about?"

"No conversations right now. How long does it take you to get to my apartment?"

"About 8 minutes."

"Damn I can't take that long."

"Why what's happening?"

"I'm being chased by the cops."

"They found out that you're a thief?"

"You even knew about THAT!"

"As a matter of fact I did."

"Never mind that, I need you to pick me up as soon as you can. Do you know how FAST you can get here?"

"If I do that…about 4 minutes."

"Great. That's fine, please hurry if you're not doing anything."

"Okay, I'll be there in a hurry."

They both hung up and Kazuko started packing some of her clothes from her dresser and she was also going to bring the Night's Sword. She saw that school was going to be out in about 3 hours; so she decided to write a letter to Satoshi. When Genjo picked her up, she asked him to drive over to Satoshi's for a moment. When they arrived, she took the letter that she made and stuck it under his door so he can see it when he looks down.

After school Satoshi walked home alone, but the Daisuke caught up to him.

"Satoshi, what do you think happened to Kazuko?"

"I don't know."

"Really, I hope she's okay."

When Satoshi got back to his apartment, he saw the note that Kazuko had written to him. He picked it up and read it.

"_Hey Satoshi,_

_Hope everything's going well now. I know I didn't show up today, I've been running from the cops since yesterday. I shook them off for a while and I went back into my room to write this letter to you. No, the guards didn't catch me. If I did I wouldn't have been writing this letter now would I? Ha ha! Unfortunately, I had to leave early, and I'm living with Genjo now, just like I planned. I told him what happened, he just helped me out, just like a brother would do. Oh yeah, I never told you about that did I? Genjo…he's my older brother. I found that out after I told you and Daisuke about my story. I hope everything will get back to normal again, and when I mean normal, I mean the girls will stalk you again since I'm not there to protect you. Ha! Sorry about that. Well, time is running short. I was wondering if you were concerned about me. I left something in your room to remember me by. I'll miss you and Daisuke. Until we meet again, so long for now. I know we'll see each other soon._

_Kazuko_."

Satoshi opened the door to his apartment and what he found on one of his chairs was a picture that they took when they were at the field trip.

"Kazuko…I'll miss you too."

After that incident, everything was getting back to normal…the normal that Kazuko said it would be. One week past, and then another, and Dark was missing Kazuko when he was stealing the artworks. At one night, the cops received another warning letter from the Phantom Thief. Satoshi waited for the time when Dark was going to show up. He made his way to the artwork until he saw a figure in the shadows. He was curious to see what that was, so he walked closer to get a better vision of the shadow, but it was almost the time when Dark was coming, so Satoshi walked back to the room. He looked to see if the figure was still there, but it seemed a bit closer than the last time he looked. The figure ran past Satoshi and to the artifact. When it past by, he recognized long dark brown hair. When the person took the artifact, the person ran past Satoshi again.

"Kazuko…" Satoshi said.

Kazuko took a glance back and smirked at Satoshi. As she was running, she looked back at him again. Satoshi knew that that person was Kazuko and she had the artwork in her hands. Dark jumped in front of Kazuko and he had a surprised look in his eye.

"Kazuko?" Dark and Daisuke said.

She smiled again and ran past Dark.

As Dark and Kazuko ran off to the distance, Satoshi said to himself,

"'We'll see each other soon', she said. Is this what you meant?"

-

End of Another Thief?

It was fun writing this! Hoped you liked it.

**Author's note: March 19, 2006.  
**Haha, hey everybody once again! It has been about a little over a year since I last finished this fic right here, haha. I keep on looking back at it and keep on saying to myself, "Geez, did I really write this?" and I laugh at it because when I was first writing this story, I didn't expect Kazuko to be a thief. I was just going to make her a girl whom Satoshi falls in love with, but then I thought that it would be too corny or something, haha, so I decided to make her one... and this was the outcome. You know, at first, I didn't know that this fic was going to be this popular, but I guess I was wrong. I read this fic kind of over and over, yes, but I keep on laughing at my mistakes and what events I put in here, sometimes I wonder why I made them do that in the first place. Yes I know that there are still typos, but I'm just too lazy to actually fix them. I say that if you get the concept of it, there's really no reason for me to fix it, haha. I think I'm just TOO lazy, haha. Just to tell you, I'm not as outgoing and talkative as Kazuko, so it was a little difficult for me to actually portray the character. Whelp, that's enough of me talkin, once again, a year has gone by, I thank you all for reading!


End file.
